My Life With the Pack
by RCCB
Summary: What happens when Renesmee lives with the pack eight years after the Volturi came to Forks? How much trouble can she get into leading the wolves along side Jacob, Sam and Emliy?
1. Historty and Looking Forward

**Disclaimer: One of my favorite authors Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all or the original story line and characters.**

* * *

**History and Looking Forward**

A lot has happened in the last few years. Jacob and I haven't gotten married but we do live together away from my family. We have a house that sits on the old treaty line; half of the house sits on either side. The house is larger than my family's main house. Much of it is glass like the main house but instead of being mainly white inside it has warm earth colors that reflect the forest outside. My grandma Esme designed it and we all worked together to build it. It's not what I wanted in a house as far as size but with an ever growing pack I guess it has to be this large. No one really knows why the packs keep growing. Other than my family there haven't been any vampires in La Push or Forks since the Volturi came eight years ago.

Both Sam and Jake are still alphas. There are still daily patrols that run twice an hour by each pack making a total of four patrols. The paths of the patrols have changed though. Sam's pack runs the original boundary of the reservation to about 100 yards past my house into the Cullen land. Jake's pack runs the boundary of the Cullen land to about 100 yards past Emily's house. This creates an overlap zone that covers both of our houses and the main populated area of La Push. The two packs run patrols in alternating intervals of time so the overlap zone gets patrolled every ten to fifteen minutes. Some of the wolves think the patrol is pointless to run but since the packs keep growing there must be some threat to the people of La Push.

In fact three days ago both packs practically doubled in size. There are like 30 or so wolves now. I haven't met any of the new wolves yet. Sam and Jake have had them camping in the field my family plays baseball in for training. I'm sure I'll get to know them quickly though. Usually I have at least eight of the current wolves at my house all times. Some of them even live with us permanently to keep the secret from their family about them being wolves. Both packs have been at mine and Jake's house more than Sam and Emily's recently though. Normally we take turns hosting both packs but they are excepting their first child in a few months so the pack has been giving them space. Even though there are two packs we try to treat them all as one pack as much as possible. Emily and I take turns caring for the pack. We alternate each weekend and during the week they come and go between our houses.

All of the wolves are coming for breakfast this morning since Jake and Sam have decided that they have finished training camp. Rachel, Kim, and Claire came over early because they wanted to make breakfast. It would normally have been Emily's weekend but the girls have been taking over for her the last few months. Don't get me wrong they always help out with the cooking on the weekends. All three of them are in the kitchen cooking along with Kenna. I've been taking care of Emily while Sam has been busy with the new wolves. I have been taking advantage of my free time this morning to do some cleaning. Since Emily is in the living room relaxing while waiting for Sam.

Kenna isn't an imprint but she knows all about the pack and my family. About a week ago while Leah, Grandpa and I were out hunting we saved her. She only had a broken wrist but she found out about us do to what we had to do to save her. She had been hiking in the mountains and fell from a cliff when her safety equipment failed. Kenna determined that we weren't human when we had to climb down to her and then get her off the cliff without any equipment. Of the wolves Kenna only know Leah, Sam and Jake but she seems to like the idea of living with us more than my family of vampires.

As I came out of my room I heard a lot of noise so I walked over to the railing and looked down to the foyer below. Both packs were there arguing about something, they were both yelling and growling. Jake, Sam, Leah, Embry, Jared, and Paul were all in a line between them separating the two packs. I watched the scene unfold in front of me for a good ten minutes unnoticed.

"Enough" I shouted, authority ringing in my voice. They all stopped to look up at me. "All of you sit now." They all sat where they stood as I walked down the stairs to be in front of them. If something like this hadn't happened before I would have scared myself. Jake and Sam still stood in the middle of the two groups.

"Jacob, Samuel alphas too" they immediately fallowed my command as well.

"What's going on?"

"No worries Emily I've got it. Can you check on the food?" She walked back out of the room I hadn't meant to use it on Emily too. Sometimes I have no control of it but I hope I gain some soon. I heard Jared's voice as I talked to Emily.

"Jared is there something you want to share with the rest of the pack?"

"I was just answering a question Ness."

"Which was?"

"In the words of Kyle" he said looking to the young boy behind him. "What the hell just happened? I was telling him that Ness, Jake's imprint can use the alpha command and it works over both packs and the imprints for her. We think is has something to do with the fact that real wolves have alpha pairs." He finished looking at me.

"Now that we have that clear someone tell me what you guys were fighting about." Eight or so of them started to talk at once. I could hear them all but that was not the point. There are too many of them to let them act like children.

"Quite, I said someone not all of you. Leah please explain."

"They were arguing about patrol times and who has to take the first shifts."

"Jared, Embry, Paul do you guys have anything to add?" They all looked down and said no at once.

"Alright then, Collin what is the number one rule for the house?"

"Don't let Paul; Embry or Jared put alcohol in your drink."

"That's for parties. Brady, do you know what it is?"

"No running naked through the house." I sighed as some of them laughed.

"True but there is one that comes before that one. Seth, do you care to try?"

"There is absolutely no fighting in the house. Fighting is to be done outside on the lawn. Any plants and grass that is up rooted must be replaced. And for god's sake don't ruin the garden Esme spends a lot of time on it."

"Very nice Seth, I'm glad someone listens." I moved to stand over Jake and Sam. I didn't have to say anything they both apologized for letting the packs fight inside.

"As far as what you guys were arguing about it should be up to the alphas to decide who has patrol when and who is in each patrol group. And if they can't decide then I will do it. Now there are some things that have to be done before you can have breakfast. Jake, Sam I need you to take your second and third alphas and set up more chairs and tables in the dining room. Brady, Collin, Quil and Seth go set the tables, the table clothes are in the laundry room lien closet. The rest of you go to the living room or family room to wait without fighting."

Everyone went where they were directed. I turned to go back up stairs to finish my work but stopped when I notice the three girls standing by the door that I hadn't seen before.

"Do you girls need anything?" I asked sweetly having calmed down when everyone else left they foyer.

"Leah told us to ask you about different clothes." The one closest to the stairs said.

"Of course, fallow me." I lead them to the down stairs guest room. "This closet always has clothes for you girls wear. I have an aunt that lives to shop so don't worry about ruining anything when you phase. The boys ruin clothes all the time." Alice always keeps this closet full for the imprints and Leah, even though they all have a full closet in their rooms upstairs.

"Wow, are you sure? Some of this looks really expensive."

"Don't worry about it. My name is Renesmee but you can call me Ness or Nessie though."

"Thank you I'm Roxi."

"Yeah, thank you. I'm Asher and this is my twin Maple."

"You're welcome and nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier. I'm not as good at Sam and Jake at controlling the alpha command. I only learned about month ago that I could use it."

"Wow"

"Yeah, well anyway I'll leave you girls to shower and change whatever you need help yourselves. " I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.


	2. I Think I Love You

**I think I love you**

After I left the girls I finished my work upstairs. When I finished I went to the family room to look for Jake. When I didn't find him I walked over to Embry who was sitting in my favorite chair. I stood in front of him not saying anything.

"What Ness?"

"You're in my chair."

"Then sit with me." He moved so there was room for me in his lap.

I climbed into his lap and curled into him laying my head on his shoulder. It was nice being in his warm embrace. Over the last few years I have grown close to Embry. Don't get me wrong it's nowhere near half as close as me and Jacob. But Embry is closer to me than a brother like the rest of the pack. I know what you're thinking; we haven't done anything more then what we are now. I spend time cuddling with all of the pack members including Leah. Sometimes on a rare occasion I have even cuddled with Sam and Emily. I have always been close to part of the pack. However over the last three years since Jacob and I moved into our own house I have bonded closely with all of the wolves. Most of them think of me as their little sister especially Paul, I know surprising right.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Embry playing with my Quileute promise bracelet Jake gave me. I sat there watching him waiting for our eyes to meet. When they finally did a few minutes later he smiled. Seeing him smile made me smile back.

"You look like you were thinking hard about something a minute ago."

"I was."

"Mind telling me what it is? Maybe I can help."

"Not now there are too many others around."

"Everyone else went to the dining room five minutes ago." It was then that he broke our eye contact to look around the room. He turned back to me and whispered very softly. It was so soft that even my family would have to have been right next to us to hear what he said. I responded just as softly.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I Promise Embry"

"I try really hard not to think about this when I phase. In fact I try not to think about this at all but today I can't help but to think about it for some reason."

"Sometimes it helps to talk. It can hurt to keep it inside."

"I know it can and it does."

"Then start by telling me why today makes it almost impossible not to think about it."

"Well I know that when you came to sit with me you were looking for Jake." I nodded in response. "You couldn't find him because he was helping Seth. Seth imprinted on that blonde in the kitchen."

"You mean Kenna?"

"I think that's what Rach called her."

"So, this is about imprinting?"

"Yes and No"

"Nessie"

I looked up at him in the doorway.

"Yes Jakey?"

"Are you coming to eat?"

"I'm not hungry and Embry needs to talk right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm, I don't want any wolf food. I would rather go hunting with you latter."

"Alright, but I brought you a plate of food."

"Embry can have it because I know the boys won't save him any."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

"I'll see you in like a half hour Jakey."

He smiled and left the room. I went back to whispering with Embry.

"Are you upset because you haven't imprinted?"

"A little in the fact that I wish I had someone. It doesn't have to be someone I imprinted on."

"I haven't seen you date anyone in three years."

"I know but there is a girl that I like. Hey, I might even love her for that matter."

"Then why don't you tell her."

"I can't. I know she won't feel the same way."

I could hear the pain in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"How do you know she won't, you are a strong, brave, kind hearted and I know even if you didn't imprint on her she would be your world. That's who you are not just because you're a wolf but your personality."

"It wouldn't even matter if I imprinted."

I could hear the others finishing their breakfast.

"Come with me." I gently got up from his lap and lead him to the office so that our conversations could stay between us. I sat down on the desk in front of him.

"I know I won't matter since she has someone else."

"Did you imprint?"

"I don't know to be honest."

I couldn't take the pain that I could hear and see from him anymore. I took both of his hands in mine. He slightly smiled and interlocked our fingers. I could suddenly feel his pain, I wanted more than anything to take it away. I slowly pulled him closer so that he was up against my knees instead of being arms length away. I don't know what was going through my mind but I leant forward and kissed him quickly and pulled away. It was all I could think of at the time to help calm him.

"Renesmee"

"Sorry" He shook his head.

"I was going to ask for another"

"Oh"

"May I? Please?"

I didn't know what to say to him and was afraid to say no so I just nodded yes. He slowly used his knee to separate mine. He was shaking as he moved closer. Not shaking like he was going to phase, it was out of nervousness. He kissed me this time it was needy like kisses from Jake. Before I knew it my arms and legs were wrapped around him. Embry had his arms around me running his hands up and down my back. Ten minutes later in great need for air I pulled us apart. I had five minutes left to talk with him before I had to meet Jake.

"Maybe I was wrong."

I looked at him confused.

"Ness, the reason I try so hard not to think about it is because the girl is you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Renesmee I think I love you."

"I love you too Embry. Not the way I do Jacob but more than Paul if that make scene."

"Kind of"

"I wish I could explain more but Jake is waiting for me. I promise that we'll talk later though."

"Alright"

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I slipped out of his arms to find Jake.


	3. Truth, Fights and Love

**Truth, Fights, and Love**

"Jakey, I'm ready to go hunting."

"Alight let me phase."

After Jake phased we ran through the woods together. I ended up hunting five deer. When I finished the last of the five I noticed Jake was gone. I started to look around for him but didn't see him.

"Jacob?" I called slightly worried. It's not like I haven't hunted a lone I just prefer to hunt with someone. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me from behind. I turned to face him.

"Did you think I disappeared?"

"Yes"

"Well I didn't. I would never leave you out here in the middle of nowhere alone."

"Why did you phase back?"

"To do this" He started to kiss my neck up to my lips as he held me tight against him.

"Jacob wait"

"Why babe? It's not like anyone is going to see us."

"There's something you should know first."

"Alright"

"Please promise you won't get mad or let this change anything. Not with us or anyone else."

"What is it babe?"

"Promise?"

"Nothing could come between us Nessie."

"What about the pack?"

"What do you mean what about the pack?"

"Promise that nothing will come between us and the pack."

"I promise Ness."

I slowly reached up and place my hand on his cheek. Then I showed him from when I sat down with Embry to when I called him to go hunting. Jake growled and started shaking. I barely had time to back away from him before he phased and took off running. He ran straight for the house. I followed him as fast as I could but he had a good lead. I expected him to be angry but I didn't think he would take off. I was hoping to get the chance to explain more.

"JAKE. WAIT. PLEASE."

The two packs were in the back yard playing football. I caught up with him just enough to see him tackle Embry to the ground.

"JAKE GET OFF HIM. I'M THE ONE THAT STARTED IT." I could barely hear myself yell over Jake's deadly growls.

I noticed Sam was not with the others in the yard.

"SAM HELP"

"He took Emily home. What is going on?"

"It doesn't matter Paul, just help me keep Jake from killing Embry."

"Alright, Alright" He phased along with Jared to help get Jake off Embry.

"Leah go get my dad and Carlisle." I turned back to Jake.

"Jake please stop" I begged.

This was a time when I really needed to use my alpha command but for some reason I couldn't. Paul and Jared weren't able to get Jake off Embry. They were able to keep him from doing more damage than grazing Embry's shoulders with his teeth. By the time my dad and grandfather got there I was kneeling on the ground crying my eyes out. Part of me was scared for Embry, however for the most part I was worried about how much I hurt Jake.

I thought that if I told Jake about it then it wouldn't be as bad as if he found out later. He told me that nothing could come between us but I think that changed now. Maybe that's why I couldn't use the alpha command. And I'm sure Embry won't talk to or trust me anymore either. Meaning I lost the love of my life and my best friend as well as my second best friend in one day. If that was true then I also lost my home. I would have to be the one to move out not Jacob. Our house was too important to the pack for them to lose. Some of them have nowhere else to go and I can't take their home away from them.

These thoughts only made me cry harder making my whole body shook with each tear that fell.

"Renesmee you have to calm down and relax." I heard my uncle Jasper whisper in my ear as he picked me up. My pain was so strong it was evident in his voice. I guess my dad brought him along to help calm Jacob.

"I…I can't" It hurt too much to even try to. Calming meant I was excepting what happened. That I no longer belonged to Jake or had no home; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't accept that.

I felt Jasper sending calming waves over me. My crying lessened and I was placed in warm arms that I assumed belonged to one of my brothers. When I looked up to see who was holding me I found that it was Jacob. He was shaking like he might phase but once he noticed me in his arms he stopped.

"Jacob go" my dad ordered him.

Before I knew it we were up in our room with the door locked. The room has an Alaskan king bed that we share, usually with several wolves. (Note: an Alaskan King is nine foot by nine foot.) I soon felt myself flying thru the air to the bed. I landed hard on my side, had I been completely human it would have knocked the air out of me. Before I could blink he was over top of me pining me to the bed. I could feel the whole bed shake with his anger.

"Jacob please calm down and let me explain."

He didn't move or say anything so I tried to continue.

"Jake you know that I have a connection with the pack. And that I would do anything for them. I don't know what was going through my mind when I kissed Embry. All I wanted to do at that moment was make him feel better."

"There had to have been some other way."

"I know. It was completely my fault don't hate Embry. The two of you have been friend for so long."

"He asked for the second one and you should have said no."

I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks again.

"Just let me up and I'll pack up my things and leave. I'll go back to living with my family. If you decide that you don't hate me then we can still be together but I'll live away from the pack."

I pushed him off me and headed to the closet to start to collect my things. When I got to the closet he grabbed me by the arm. I could see just as much pain in his eyes as I did in Embry's if not more.

"Jake, I'm sorr…." He cut me off with a forceful kiss. I guess that meant he still wanted to love me. It sent a rush of relief over me.

He pulled away and lightly tossed me on the bed again. It was in a loving way this time. He then moved to hover over me and ripped my clothes off. Once all of my clothes had been shredded his hands and lips touched me everywhere and I mean everywhere.

They found some places I didn't think they should be but I didn't complain. This was all new but it felt good and right. I had never been around Jake without my clothes longer then it took to put new ones on. He continued father and made love to me. This went on and off for the rest of the afternoon in various places in our room and bathroom. I'm sure it was close to 2Am when we went to sleep.


	4. Marks and Makeup

**Marks and Make-up **

I woke up at about 6AM wanting to go hunting again. I put on Jake's t-shirt from the floor and a pair of short shorts. Knowing Jake was still very much asleep I left the room. When I went to the kitchen to go out the back door Embry was there. He was sitting at the island bar with his back to me.

"Embry I'm sorry about" he cut me off when he turned to look at me.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This" he grabbed my arm to show me the black and blue marks covering it. Then he dragged me by the wrist towards Jared and Kim's room. They don't live with us all the time but all of the older pack members have their own rooms that they can stay in. Kim had gone to school to be a nurse. Embry started pounding on the door.

"KIM" he yelled.

"Embry go away its 6AM make your own food" Jared responded.

"Kim, Ness needs medical attention. She's hurt."

A few moments later Kim opened the door. She was only wearing her silk bathrobe.

"What's wrong Ness?"

"Well nothing hurts."

Embry showed her my arm. As she took a look Embry started to study the marks. Kim noticed too. She suddenly pushed him away and pulled me into her room as fast as she could for a human. She locked the door just as fast. The next thing I knew she was kicking Jared out of the room and on the phone with my mom.

I wondered over to the large mirror in the open closet. Not sure what the big deal was I wasn't in any pain. I pulled the shirt I was wearing up to just under my chest. There were marks all over my body. Even on my neck but those were red and purple and I knew what they were from. They were from Jake sucking on my neck. I studied the others in the mirror. Just as my mom came in the open window I realized they were hand prints.

"Renesmee?"

I turned to face my mom.

"Did Jacob do that to you?"

I wanted to scream no to her but thinking about it they couldn't have possibly been from anyone else. After all I had spent the last 18 hours locked in my room with Jake. All I could to was nod yes. I could tell a memory flashed in her head.

"You and Jake took the next step in your relationship" It was half a question and half a statement.

"Yes" I said weekly afraid she would be angry.

"The same thing happened to me the first time I was with our dad. Though it wasn't as much. Was it a lot?"

I could tell she really wanted and answer. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I blushed bright red.

"From like one yesterday till 2AM." I mumbled as I looked at the floor.

My mom and Kim both giggled.

"Let's go hunting it will help."

"Alright"

"Thank you for calling me Kim"

"You're welcome Bella"

"Kim if Jacob wakes up will you tell him I'm with my mom."

"Sure Ness."

I always called Jake, Jacob around my family and the girls. I gave Kim a hug.

"Thanks Kimmy. You're a great big sister."

"No problem Nessie."

My mom pulled me onto her back and left out the window. We went hunting and then she took me to the main Cullen house. I was on her back at the time and from the edge of the woods to Alice's room she ran as fast as she could.

"Morning Ness. I have a bath ready for you." Alice chirped happily.

"Morning Aunt Alice."

Mom set me down and I went to the bath. The whirlpool tub in her bathroom was filled with warm water. The jets turned on when I slipped into the tub. There was lavender oil in the water and it was relaxing. My mom came in about ten minutes later to wash my hair.

"Mommy"

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Am I in trouble with you and dad for what I did with Jacob?"

"No of course not. Edward might be a little mad but don't worry. I just have one question though."

"What's that?"

"Did Jake use protection?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright" she sighed. "Just let me know if you start feeling sick."

"I promise"

"That's all I ask and that next time please try to use some kind."

"Alright. Did dad tell you what happened yesterday?"

"All he really said was that Jake attacked Embry."

I reached up and showed her what I showed Jacob that set him off.

"In what way do you love Embry?"

"I'm not sure. More than a brother but not near as much as Jacob. I just knew at that moment I didn't want him to be in pain. I had no idea that he meant me."

"I understand"

"I wanted Jake to know so we could talk about it. I thought if I told him it would be better than if he found out another way. "

"Don't worry. I think Jake is over being angry."

After my bath Alice air brushed my whole body with makeup. It covered everything up and even glowed in the sun light from the window like my skin. Then she dressed me in a lavender strapless dress. Lavender was like the official color of the Cullen women. The only other time I have been given something lavender to wear was a top on my birthday when I was physically 16. Alice obviously tailored the dress or made it herself to fit me. It clung to and followed the curves of my body in such a perfect way that only the eyes of a vampire could make it. Once I was dressed Rose came in and did my hair. It looked like Rapunzel's when she was in the city minus the flowers and not blonde. That's when I noticed they were dressed up as well.

"What's the special occasion?"

"You become a woman of course silly." Rose said. I blushed bright red of course my vampire family knew what happened.

"Good morning Renesmee"

"Grandma" I squealed and ran to Esme and hugged her.

"Maybe not a woman."

"She's no less than you Alice." Alice pouted at that.

"You can be childish too" my mom told her.

It was true I was like all of the women in my life. I'm bouncy like Alice even to the point of almost dancing as I walk when I'm in a good mood like her. I'm confident and can be self reliant like Rose. I even share her love for cars which Jake adores. I have a mothering side like Esme that comes out when I'm around the pack. Sue always says when I have children of my own if I can I'll be the world's best mom. Though I don't think I can compare to my mom and Esme. From my mom I got her stubbornness and love for the written word. Dad always tells me that I am just like my mom with the best of the rest of my family added in.

Esme changed and they led me down stairs. My dad, uncles and grandpa were waiting for us in the living room. Jake was even with them in clothes that he didn't choose. I could tell because he was wearing kakis that weren't shorts and a black button up with a tie. I was lucky to get him in a polo with jeans. I looked over at Alice.

"It wasn't me this time."

"It was me angel."

I smiled at my dad as Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What are we doing today all dressed up?"

"Spending the day on the town and the night club hopping."

"But I'm not old enough for the clubs."

"You are now" Jasper said handing me an id that said I'm 21.

"Wow, I think I grew up over night." Everyone starting laughing.

"Oh, Ness would you like to drive? My grandfather asked holding up a set of keys.

I noticed they were the keys to his Bentley, a gift from Esme last Christmas. He never let anyone other than him but her drive it. I looked at him questioningly. My family was up to something.

"I'm I missing something?"

"No, we had this planned weeks ago. Alice was going to come kidnap you at seven to get you ready but when Kim called I got to take you hunting."

"I don't think it would have been pretty if Alice came at seven."

"Why's that?"

"Jake would have been awake."

It took a few seconds but they got what I meant. Jake was always a growly wolf in the morning if anyone gets too close to me. We all headed to Seattle in our best cars. Jake and I took Grandpa's Bentley. My parents, Rose and Emmett in my mom's Ferrari. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme in my dad's Aston Vanquish.

We hit all of the designer stores and malls. The guys disappeared for a while in the Vanquish. They caught up with us a few hours later all looking guilty of something. Grandpa had gotten us reservations at one of the finest restaurants in Seattle even though Jake and I are the only ones that could eat. Between dinner and dessert they each placed two velvet boxes in front of us. Starting with grandma we were each told to pick a box to open. She got a locket, Rose a bracelet, Alice a headband and my mom a ring. They all had expensive gems. I was last.

"Alright Ness which do you want?"

"Hmmm"

I looked at Jacob carefully then at the boxes. One was a small square; the other was bigger also square. But the second could fit three of the first in it. I quickly looked back up at Jacob. Before his eyes met mine they flashed to the smaller box.

"Can I have both?"

"Nope, only one."

"The smaller one then."

He got up from his seat across the table from me and brought it to my side. Something told me I was glad we were in our own private dining room.

"Renesmee"

"Yes Jacob"

He held out the box to me. I carefully took it in both hands. Taking a deep dramatic breath I slowly opened the box. Inside was a white gold ring with a single round diamond. Tears spilled from my eyes as I looked back up at Jacob who was now kneeling in front of me. He placed both of his warm hands on top of mine around the box.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you except my heart and be mine forever?"

I looked at him in disbelief for a moment. Yesterday before he took me to our room I thought everything between us was over. And today he was asking for me to be his forever. Was this really something he wanted or just a way to keep Embry away? I could see the panic in his eyes because I hadn't answered him yet. But it told me what I needed to know. The panic told me it was how he really felt.

"Jacob, I would love to except your heart and be yours longer than forever."

He quickly took the ring from the box and put it on my finger. It was like he was afraid if I didn't have it on I would change my mind. Then he stood up pulling me into his arms and kissed me. My family all clapped and congratulated us. Even Rose seemed happy and she and Jacob still fought back and forth all the time.

I suddenly realized that this morning Rose said become a woman not became. My whole family knew this was going to happen today. She was referring to this moment not last night. I looked over at my dad who nodded telling me I was right. I felt so stupid thinking that she had meant last night and not today.

We spent the night going to many clubs well into the early hours of the morning. It was 7AM when my parents dropped us off at home. I lost my right to drive after the first club. I guess that's what I get for letting Emmett buy me drinks. It didn't help that Jasper kept persuading me to drink them. By the time we got home I couldn't even walk on my own. I wasn't as lucky as my family to not be affected by the alcohol or to burn it off as quickly as Jake.


	5. Brother vs Sister

**Brother vs. Sister**

I woke up at 1PM and my head was pounding. It didn't help that a bunch of guys were down stairs yelling. I changed out of yesterday's dress into some jean shorts and a tank top that Alice must have came and laid out for me. The top was all lace except over my chest and it was one that she bought me yesterday. Then I made my way down to the movie and game room.

Paul was playing x-box with some guys that must be new wolves. He was yelling at the game like he usually did. Something he and Emmett have in common. If they happen to play against each other the I swear the whole house shakes from their yelling. I put my hands over my ears as the room started to spin. It did little for the noise though do to my vampire hearing.

"Paul stop yelling" I whined.

"Awe does Nessie have a hang over?"

"Yes now be a good brother and shut up."

I picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at his head as I sat down next to one of the other boys. He picked it up to throw it back but before he could Rach came in. She brought me a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Rach I love you so much right now."

"Esme called earlier and said you might need it."

"Yeah I'm defiantly not letting Emmett ever buy me drinks again."

As I grabbed the cup she noticed the ring on my finger and squealed excitedly.

"Never mind I take it back about loving you."

"Sorry. I'm just excited and it's so big and beautiful. My brother is such a gentleman and you're going to be my sister for real now." She said without taking a breath.

"I'm excited too but you have to breathe."

Leah came in having heard Rach scream. In fact I'm sure all of La Push and Forks had heard her.

"Congratulations Nessie."

"Thank you Lee Lee."

"Lee Lee?"

"Only Ness can call me that."

"Did I miss something in the last five days?" I was referring to the fact that when Leah came into the room Collin had his arms around her waist.

"Leah and Collin are dating." Taylor announced coming into the room. He joined Sam's pack a year ago.

Leah turned to glare at him.

"Finally" It was my turn to be glared at. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Sorry Lee Lee but I've seen this coming for the last seven years."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep"

"You hang out with your mind reading dad too much."

"I'm supposed to silly."

"DIE, DIE, DIE YOU….."

"Damn it Paul stop yelling."

"You're the one that came in this room."

"It's my house."

"So, you share it with the wolves and I'm one of them."

"Go play at your house."

"I don't have this game."

"Take it with you. It's not that hard."

"Well, your TV is bigger. I don't think you want me taking it."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours and your rich leech family"

"You want to go?"

"There's no way you can fight me and win."

"I have before and I can do it again. No matter how much my head hurts and how fast the room spins when you yell."

"Yeah right"

"Alright, we'll go outside and do it right now. If I win you have to stop yelling. If you win you can be as loud as you want for the rest of the day. One more thing who ever loses has to fix the yard."

"Deal"

"To make this fair I think there should be judges."

"I think that's a good idea Rachel. What do you think Ness? Paul?"

"Alright"

"Only if it's new wolves from both pack that judge."

"Alright, Rachel can choose them since it was her idea to have them."

As we were heading outside Jake came down the stairs.

"Babe, where are you headed?"

"Outside"

"Why?"

"She is going to beat Paul up again."

"What for this time?"

"Yelling, while she has a hangover"

"Nessie, I knew you shouldn't have drank so much last night."

"Jake you were telling me to drink more."

"Sorry"

"It's a good think my mom and grandma were there. From the little I remember it seems everyone was trying to see how drunk that could get me. Besides I was the stupid one that listened to Emmett."

A few minutes later Rach came outside with six guys. Their names are Cory, Ryder, Ren, Dax, Hayden and Cole. I didn't know which is which or who belongs to what pack. I guess it doesn't matter though.

"I just have one rule to add" Rachel said standing between me and Paul. "No biting hard enough to break skin."

"I have another one we should add, because I don't want Nessie getting hurt. There will be no ripping of body parts."

I smiled at Jake knowing that Paul made so sort of face as he turned away from us. Paul went into the woods and came back as a dark silver wolf. I took off my heels and new ring. Then I handed the heels to Lee Lee and the ring to Jacob. In the little time it took to prepare almost everyone else had joined us on the lawn. It watch the fight that would happen between me and Paul. No one was worried that we would really hurt each other. Since I am a little more indestructible the other girls I play fight with the guys all the time.

"There will be a ten minute time limit and then the judges will vote. Votes will be based on skill, strategy, and strength."

I crouched low to the ground ready to fight. Paul did the same.

"Three, two, one, go"

I watched Paul bounce side to side waiting for me to make a move. He lingered a little to the left, wanting to attack that side. I knew we couldn't stay like this the whole time. As he moved to the right I ran straight at him. He jumped to keep me from jumping and landing on is back. I however did as I had planned and slid under him. Grabbing his front paw and pulling it with me just enough to make him fall on his face.

He growled in frustration. As he moved to get up, I tackled him onto his side. I knew the exact spot to get him that way from messing with Jake while we hunted. From here I pushed my hand into his belly. Like all animals, it was his soft spot. However I placed my hand in the wrong spot. He half whined in pleasure and then in pain from the pressure. I backed away and let him up. Accident or not that wasn't a very fair thing to do.

He immediately held me to the ground with one paw. I decided to try something I had been working on with Jake, which was projecting thoughts instead of memories to communicate.

_"Dude, sorry that was totally by accident and an unfair grab."_

_"You think, Sis."_

I shook my head not wanting to believe I heard his response. I'm not a mind reader that would be impossible. How was I able to hear his response to the thought I projected to him.

I fought against him trying to get up. He of course fought back sending us into a sires of rolls across the grass fighting for dominance. I managed to get away from him. Then I did several back flips to put distance between us, showing off. I ran at him once I had gotten 30 yards or so away from him. This time my attack was blocked and he sent me flying back across the lawn. I landed flat on my back.

"Times up" Rachel called.

Jake was standing over me in an instant.

"Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm fine not even sore at all."

Surprisingly we didn't damage the lawn. When the boys voted I won by one vote.


	6. Jacob Black You're a Show Off

**Jacob Back You're a Show Off**

We spent the rest of the wonderful summer afternoon out in the back yard. When the guys got hungry I brought hamburgers and hotdogs out to for Jacob to cook on the grill. Leah and Collin brought out the large speakers from the movie room and stole my I-pod to play music through them. After we ate everyone started dancing.

Since there are only nine of us girls we were passed around by the boys. I think Asher, Maple and Roxi enjoyed it the most because of the attention they were getting from the boys. The rest of us are used to not only being fawned at by our imprints but the rest of the pack as well. Some of the guys built a bonfire as is started to get dark. And the music was switched from my I-pod to Paul's changing the type of music. Personally I was surprised that my music had been played this long. I was dancing with Embry when the music was changed. Everyone else and their dance partners started to grind to the music but Embry started to pull away.

"Where do you think you are going? I'm not done dancing with you."

"So, Jake can come and attack me again."

"No, that won't happen. I won't let it. Besides it has never been an issue before."

I pulled him back closer to me and started to dance with him the way everyone else was. We danced this way to several songs while Jake sat by the fire telling stories to the younger wolves. Embry would pull my hips into his during some parts of the songs when the beat grew louder or faster. From what I learned the other night with Jacob in our bedroom he was enjoying this style a dance a little more then he should. But I didn't have the heart to stop him. I knew if I did it would upset him. It's not like this is the first time I have danced like this with the guys.

"May I dance with my sister?"

"Sure Paul."

I'm not sure what felt more awkward dancing with Embry or Paul in that way. For some reason it just felt different tonight then it normally does. After a few minutes I decided the it defiantly suddenly felt more awkward with Paul. I probably has to do with the fact that we consider each other brother and sister even though we aren't related yet.

"Can I ask you something Paul?"

"You just did."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I know. Go ahead and ask me what you want."

"During our matched today when I projected to you what were you thinking after it?"

"You mean after you projected?"

"Yes"

"I'm not sure exactly it was some snotty comment like you think."

"That's kind of what I was afraid of."

"Why's that?"

"I heard it."

"Are you serious?"

"I think so. Let me try again."

"Alright"

_"I know this is a random question but it will help me answer two questions at once. Does um….umm…does it make you um…..excited to dance with me this way? _I pushed into his hips as I asked the last part of my question.

_"Well, yes. You are a very beautiful woman Renesmee. All of the guys in both packs are drawn to you."_

I smiled at his response.

"It works."

"That's incredible little sister."

"Does everyone really think that way?"

"Yes, all of us see all of the imprints as beautiful. I think it has to do with the way that we share pack mind. We all get to see you girls the way your imprint does. However with you and Emily it's stronger then say Kim. And even then they way we all feel for you is stronger than Emily."

"Wow, I had no idea."

Jacob came over to us before I could ask any more questions.

"Hey, Paul can I steal this beautiful woman from you?"

"Yes, you can. I'm done playing 20 questions with her."

I slightly pouted at him as he walked way to find Rachel.

"20 Questions?"

"I was just asking so questions because I learned something new today."

"What did you learn?"

_"I finally mastered how to do this correctly"_

"That's cool Babe."

"That's not the best part though."

"Okay so what is the best part?"

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer in your head."

"Alright"

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Of course I love you"_

_"Well, I love you too."_

"That's amazing."

"I can only do it if I ask you a question though projection first."

"It's still amazing though."

A new song started to play and he pulled me closer to him. But instead of starting to dance with me he picked me up and took me to the chair he had been sitting in earlier by the fire.

"I thought you wanted to dance."

"Nope I wanted something else."

"Like what?"

Instead of saying anything he slowly lent down and kissed me. I kissed him back. He pulled me closer as he continued. He didn't seem to care that we were out in the back yard and everyone was around us.

_"Jacob everyone is watching us right now. Don't you think we should go inside if you want to do this?"_

_"No, I want to give them a show. They all keep watching you like they want to take you away."_

_"So you want to show off?"_

_"Yes" _I softly sighed.

He continued to make out with me. I'll admit that his kisses were amazing and filled with love and passion. However I could tell it hurt some of the pack member to watch. I pulled away to catch my breath. When I did he pulled my top off and kissed me again.

"JACOB STOP"

I pried myself out of his arms and snatched my top off the ground. I hastily put it back on and stomped into the house. I was fine with the kissing but I can't believe he took my top off. I slammed the door shut to my bedroom and heard a slight cracking sound from it. Then I locked it and the windows before clasping on the bed in tears.


	7. Is This the End?

**Is This the End?**

I laid on the bed as tears poured down my cheeks. After a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door. I sat up to listen but didn't move towards the door.

"Ness, sweetheart it's Leah, Rachel and I" Kim said softly.

I thought about it for a moment but decided not to open the door. Normally I would have let them in. Along with Emily they are my sisters and they always make me feel better when I'm upset. Today I'm too embarrassed to talk with them about what happened. Sure my bra didn't show much more than my favorite bikini but there's a difference. Wearing a bikini to the beach is one thing. Being stripped by your fiancé in front of all of your friends is another.

I lay back down and continued to cry. My sisters left to let me be alone. It wasn't more than two minutes later and Jake was at the door.

"Renesmee please let me in."

"Go away Jacob"

"Don't tell me to go away. I don't want to leave you. I won't leave you."

When I didn't respond a second time he began to pound on the door. I took my heels off by the bed and went to the window. I looked out the window to see if anyone was in that part of the yard and it was free of people. I knew if Jacob kept pounding on the door that it wouldn't stay closed for long even though it was locked. Especially since I cracked it when I shut it as I came in. I very quietly opened the window, it was a good 15 foot drop but I could do it.

"Renesmee please"

I went to the bathroom door and slammed it shut and quickly jumped out the window. I knew there were chances that the pack was waiting for me in the woods but I took the risk anyway. I took off running to the main Cullen house at as close to vampire speed as I could. Once I made it past Sam's pack's patrol line I heard a set of paws beating the ground close behind me. The wind was coming from behind me and I could tell from the sent that it was only Leah. I wasn't worried about Leah fallowing me. She wouldn't give me away to Jacob no matter how angry he got.

I ran to the south side of the house where I knew the large glass doors would be open. Once inside I went to the first family member I could find. Alice had just walked into the room as I entered. Since she can't really see my future she didn't know I was there. I collided with her wrapping my arms around her tears still falling heavily down my cheeks. She wasn't expecting me and I almost knocked her over. She may be a vampire but I was still running at my top speed as I entered the house.

"Renesmee"

I held her tighter.

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't form words to tell her what had happened. I reached up at showed her with my gift instead. As I finished Rosalie came into the room looking at me worriedly. I reached over and showed her what I had just showed Alice.

"Emmett"

"What my Rose?"

"Come on we are going hunting."

"We just got back from hunting."

"Just come on."

They left out the door and Leah came in. Over the last eight year Leah has gotten over her dislike for my family.

"Alice"

"Yes"

"Are my parents around?"

"They are hunting with Esme and Carlisle."

"Alright"

"Let's go up stairs to my room and get you some different clothes. It should help you feel better."

She picked me up and took me up to her room. It probably looked quite funny from Leah's point of view. I was a few inches taller than Alice but other than that we are about the same size. We could wear each other's clothes that hadn't been tailored. She set be on the bed and went to the closet. To my surprise she came back out with sweatpants and a t-shirt. I tried to control my crying while she changed my clothes. Once she was done the door opened. I assumed that it was just Leah but I suddenly I felt calm and relaxed.

"Jasper"

"What has my sweet niece so upset?"

"Stupid Jacob"

"I'm sorry angel"

The three of us went back down stairs to the living room. I went to the couch where Leah was. I cuddled into her suddenly feeling cold. My eyes were just closing when I heard Rosalie and Emmett coming back into the house. I caught Jacobs sent with them and hissed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Blondie told me I had to come talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"What did I do that upset you so much?"

"YOU WERE STRIPPING ME IN FRONT OF THE PACKS."

"You still had you bra on. It's no different than your bikini top."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER I WOULD SAY YOU'RE DRUNK."

"Ness calm down."

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING YOU TELL ME. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. ONE MINUTE YOU'RE THE WORLDS SWEETEST BOYFRIEND AND THE NEXT YOU'RE BEING AN ASS."

The rest of my family entered the house sometime after I started yelling. Jacob moved closer to me. My dad hissed when Jacob tried to touch me. I don't know if it was due to my thoughts or Jacobs's.

"Jacob, how do you not see what the issue is?" I started to cry again. "What happened to my wolf? I can't handle this right now. Something has changed you. Maybe it was what happened with Embry, or what we did the other night. I don't know but right now I don't think I can keep the promise I made right now. Maybe in a few months I can but right now I can't."

I took a deep breath and then took the ring off my left hand and placed it in his.

"I'm sorry but right now you aren't my Jacob I don't know who you are."

I walked over to the stairs and up to my parent's room. As I reached the doorway to the room I heard the ring bounce a cross the hard wood door down stair. A few moments later the sound sad wolf howls outside the house reached my ears.

"Baby girl"

I turned to my mom knowing she wanted to know what had happened. I showed her with my gift and she held me as tight as she could without hurting me to her chest. Then she scooped me up and took me to the bed in the room. I laid there in her arms and stared at the wall of CDs. Sweet soft music from my dad's piano floated up the stairs into the room. I knew he was trying to help me drowned out the heartbreaking wolf howls. I listened to the soft music for a few hours before I fell asleep in my mom's arms.

**Jacob's POV**

I'm not sure what I didn't to make her hate me. At first the howls that I let out were my own sadness about her giving the ring back to me. I soon realized that howling was the wrong thing to do. I could feel each one of her sobs run though me and I couldn't help but to howl again each time I felt them. Maybe she was right, maybe I did get too upset about the kiss between her and Embry.

Who am I kidding myself I have every right it the world to tear him apart of that. And then the way he was dancing with her tonight. I was relieved when Paul interrupted them but then he did it too. Why is this happening to me? Every so often lately I have an extreme urge to attack someone in my pack. Usually its anyone that is in within ten yards of Ness.


	8. Sister Talk

**Sister Talk**

When I woke up the next morning my mom was still next to me and my dad was still playing the piano.

"Morning Sweetheart"

"Morning Mommy"

"Are you feeling better this morning?"

"I don't know yet."

"Alright, I'll let you get dressed. Alice brought out a couple different outfits to choose from."

"Alright"

Alice had brought me skinny jeans and a dark blue top and a teal sundress. The dress was rather short so I decided to do something daring in Alice's world of fashion. I put on the dress with the jeans. Then I put the put the belt just below my bust making the dress a little shorter.

Once I was dress I bounded down the stairs to join my dad at the piano. I sat on the bench next to him and he moved his hands down so I could play with him. Together we started to play Esme's favorite song. She loved it when the two of us played it together. When the song ended my dad got up to let me play by myself. I took a deep breath and started to play a song that I wrote that no one had heard me play before. I don't always sleep and so sometime after Jacob goes to sleep I go down to my library and play, read or sketch. As I played the last cord I held it out until it faded on its own from being held. I looked up to see all of my family and Leah watching me. Even Carlisle was there since its Saturday.

"Renesmee that was a wonderful piece."

"Thank you Grandma"

"Did you write this princess?"

"Yes, daddy it's for Rachel and Paul. I know Paul hasn't asked her yet but one day I'm sure they'll get married and I wanted to write something for their wedding."

"I'm sure they'll love it."

"I have another that I'm working on but it's not quite finished yet would you like to hear it?"

"Only if you would like to share it with us."

I smiled and started it play it. This one wasn't as long and has a faster pace. When I was finished I looked up at the clock.

"Mom, may I borrow your car I'm supposed to go to Sue's house this morning?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Thanks. Ready Lee Lee?"

She nodded and I stood up. My mom brought me the keys to her Guardian. Leah and I drove over to Sue's. Kim and Rachel were already there when we got there.

"Hey girls"

"Hey Sue"

"Is this meeting about my brother?"

"No and can we please not talk about that right now?"

"Don't worry Ness we won't."

"Aright, but I do need you guys to help me with something."

"We'll help you with anything you need."

"Thanks Sue. It's a project I want to do and I know you'll be the most help. I would like to throw Emily a baby shower. I thought about asking Alice for help but the parties she throws can be over the top. I know Emily won't want anything that is big."

"Isn't she due in like two weeks?"

"Yes, I had planned to bring this up at the beginning of the week but I've had other things on my mind."

"No worries we still have plenty of time we could plan it for Friday. Like you said she won't want something big and simple is easy."

"Where are we going to have it?"

"How about Ness's house?"

"I…umm….I…"

"I think here or Rachel's house would be better."

I looked over at Leah relived. She is the only one that knew what happened last night after I left the party in my back yard.

"Oh, Renesmee I talked to Seth yesterday and he said you're engaged. Congratulations."

"Can I see the ring? I didn't get to see it yesterday."

"Well, Kim Jacob and I got in a fight last night and I don't have it. I don't know where it is to tell the truth."

"Esme got it out from under the book case and took it to you house when she went to make sure the pack cleaned up after the party last night."

"You threw it under the book case? No wonder he was howling all night."

"I didn't throw it. I hand it to him and he threw it. I may have over reacted a little but he couldn't see why it was wrong that he took my top off in front of everyone. Everything just hurt so much that he didn't understand why it wasn't right."

"Does it maybe have anything to do with why he attacked Embry the other day?"

"I think that's what started it, at least the making out in front of the pack. We never got a chance to fully talk about what happened that day to cause him to go after Embry."

"You didn't talk when you dad sent you to your room?"

"I tried for a little while but then he made love to me and then the next day he proposed. I think I hurt him but my mom was so sure everything was alright between us because he gave me the ring. But now that I think about it maybe he really hadn't meant to give it to me."

"What do you mean?"

"We went out with my family and at dinner all of the guys had gifts for their girl. We were each given two boxes to choose from. He kept looking at the smaller of the two he had placed in front of me. Since he kept looking at it I thought it was the one he wanted me to choose. But maybe I was wrong and he was afraid I would choose that one."

I hadn't realized that I started to cry until Sue wiped the tears from my cheeks. She then changed the topic of our conversation back to a shower for Emily.

"What did you have in mind for a theme?"

"I haven't thought of one."

"I have an idea."

"What's your idea Kim?"

"A lot of times they use baby animals for a theme and I think it would be really cute if we did baby wolves."

"That would be cute."

"I know where we can have it."

"Where Ness?"

"Let's get everyone to meet here and then we can all got to Emily's together and surprise her. I'll let Sam in on the plan and then I could go over an hour or so early. I'll tell her I want to give her a spa day to help her relax and get her ready for the party."

"That's a wonderful idea."

"Alright that's the plan then and to keep it from getting to be too big it won't be the whole pack."

"It can just be us, my family and the three new girl wolves."

"Sound good. We'll take care of the rest of the planning for you Ness so you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think you have a lot to worry about as it is."

"Thank you. You girls are the best."

Just then my cell rang. When I looked at the caller id it was Jacob.

"Hello"

"Nessie can we please talk?"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be angry with me."

"Alright I guess we can talk."

"Will you meet me at home then in like ten minutes?"

"Yes."

I hung up before he could say anything more. All of my sisters and Sue were watching me.

"Well, girls wish me luck. I guess we are going to talk with Jake."


	9. Will We Make Up?

**Will We Make Up**

When I got back home I walked past Jacob who was in the living room going up stairs to my library. He followed me and sat down in the chair across from the one I chose.

"Jake, what's been going on with you the last couple of days?"

"I'm not sure."

"Does this have to do with what happened between me and Embry?"

"Part of it I think."

"You let me show you what had happened but you didn't let me explain how I felt. You know that I would do anything in this world for anyone in the pack."

"I know you would."

"What Embry needed was someone to talk to. That's what I was doing. I had no idea that talking was going to cause him pain. When I seen the pain in his eyes and heard it in his voice I want to do anything I could to take it away."

"I guess I didn't realize that."

"I wanted to explain it to you. The kiss I gave him was just to see him smile. When he asked for more I was too shocked to know how to answer. I was afraid if I said no that he would run. I had no idea until after it happened that he meant me."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. No one is going to take me away from you unless my dad does for making me cry."

"It makes me nervous to know he thinks that was about you."

"I understand but trying to show possession over me doesn't help it just pisses me off. The whole kissing thing was fine but you took it too far by starting to take my clothes off."

"You didn't see the way he was dancing with you and how he was when you stopped."

"Jacob I know exactly how he was when we danced. But you need to know that to some extent Embry isn't the only one that feels that way."

"SO YOU LOVE HIM IN THAT WAY TOO."

"Please don't yell. That's not what I meant. The same thing happened to Paul when he danced that way with me. And you know as well as I do that Paul loves Rachel very, very much and sees me as a sister."

He took a deep breath calming down a little. However after his outburst we were no longer alone. Two wolves had come into the room and lay down at my feet on the floor. I knew they were young because they were small in size. The way they laid there made me think they were trying to protect me from Jake's yelling.

"I was talking to Paul about this while we were dancing. He basically told me that because of the pack mind all of the wolves have part of your imprint feelings for me. He said that it is this way with all of the imprints. He did say that it is the strongest with me. Maybe it has something to do with our imprint bond. I think our imprint is a lot different compared to the others. It may have to do with the fact that I'm half vampire."

Both of the wolves at my feet made a weird growling sound. Almost like they were angry to find out that I'm half vampire but conflicted because they didn't want to hurt me. I gave Jacob a questioning look.

"I haven't told them about your family yet. And I guess I never really thought of it that way."

"Paul says it's stronger for me then Emily and he is in Sam's pack. Imagine what it is like for your pack, especially for Embry who has been here since the beginning. For all we know Embry could only love me the way you loved my mom. In the fact that one day part of me will become his imprint like I did to you."

I was quite for several minutes while he thought about it. After awhile he spoke again but this time it was extremely softly.

"Did you really mean it when you said that you didn't want to marry me anymore?"

"I was angry and upset with you and you wouldn't listen to what I was trying to tell you. I didn't understand why you would stop to listen. I've never seen you act that way before. I didn't understand it and I still don't."

He didn't respond to what I said. I looked up into his eyes and he was staring off into space like Alice does when she gets a vision. This was totally unlike him.

"Jacob"

He still didn't respond. I got up and went over to his chair and touched his arm.

"Jake?" I questioned as I touched him.

He growled at my touch. I slowly backed away as both of the wolves on the floor stood up and starting growling and snarling at him. I wasn't sure of who they were but I touched the closed one to me hopping it would work.

_"What is wrong with Jake?"_

_"I have no idea"_

_"What are your names by the way?"_

_"Ren and Josh"_

Jake's eyes met mine and he came to me and pulled me into a hug. At first I pulled back but then gave in and let him hug me.

"Nessie I missed you so much."

"Umm…Jake we have been in the same room talking to each other for the last hour and we only spent one night apart."

He didn't listen to me he just leaned in and kissed me. There was a bitter taste to his kiss. I quickly pulled away as I realized his kiss last night tasted the same way.

"Jake did you by chance eat some plants the last time you phased?"

"I had some red berries when I phased earlier today."

"Please show me where you found them exactly."

We headed out of the room with Ren and Josh following us. Once we got out side Jake phased and took off running. I followed him closely. He stopped in front of a group of plants that have purple flowers. I knelt down next to them to examine them.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM."

He phased back to talk to me since I yelled.

"Why?"

I took a deep breath starting to panic and pushed him away from the plants.

"Are you the only one that ate them?" I asked very seriously.

"Yes"

"How many did you eat?"

"About a handful"

"Did you eat them yesterday too?"

"Yes, Nessie what's wrong?"

"We have to get you to Carlisle now."

"Tell me what's wrong first." He demanded.

"There are three kinds of plants here with purple flowers; Nightshade, Wolf's bane, and wolfberry a type of nightshade. They are all poisonous. They got their names because they used to be used to kill wolves."

"Please tell me that you are joking."

"I wish I could. I'll call Carlisle and tell him we are coming"

Jake phased and I called Carlisle as we headed to the main house.

"Hello Ness"

"Grandpa we have a bad problem."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Jake ate the berries from a wolfberry plant. That was growing between some deadly nightshade and wolf's bane. I know the wolfberry isn't poisonous on its own but I'm sure the plants have been cross pollinated."

"Get him here as soon as possible."

"We are on our way. Oh and can it harm me?"

"Don't tell me you ate them too."

"No, no I didn't but I did kiss him before I knew he ate them."

"I'm not sure we'll have to see."

We were almost to the house now.

"He ate some of them yesterday and today" I told him as we entered the house.

I was left in the hall, guessing that I was fine since I didn't really ingest the berries. Carlisle came out a few hours later saying that Jake had only been slightly poisoned and that he would be just fine because of his high body temperature. He said that his unclear thinking was a side effect of the poison. And by the end of the day I had my ring back on and my dad had burned all of the nightshade, wolf's bane and wolfberry he could find. I did have to replay our conversation in the library for Jake but he completely understood it the second time so it shouldn't be an issue again.


	10. Perfect Date

**Perfect Date**

Monday afternoon I was in the kitchen baking cookies with Kenna. Seth hasn't told her that he imprinted on her but she knows he likes her. I had just put a tray of cookies in the oven to bake. Before I could turn around to face Kenna again I was in my bedroom with Emmett in front of me.

"What the hell Uncle Emmett?"

"Don't kill the delivery man."

"Delivery man?"

"Yep you are here by request of your Aunts."

"What did I do this time?"

"I don't know I was just told to bring you here."

"Well that's helpful."

"Sorry"

I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What's the hug for?"

"You're my uncle and I love you."

He pulled me closer into a bear hug. It was tight and cut off my breathing for a monument but I was used to it.

"Emmett don't break Nessie we need her in one piece" Alice whined and he put me down.

"What for?"

"You'll see."

"Alice"

"I can't tell you because I don't really know."

"Rose"

"I don't either I was just told to do your hair and nails."

Rose pushed Emmett out of the room as Alice started to measure me for a dress. When she was done Rosalie washed my hair and made sure that it formed all of the perfect ringlet curls it's supposed to. Alice had left the room and hadn't returned. When she was done with my hair Rose did my nails so that I had a French manicure with silver tips instead of white. I never thought that having a vampire doing your hair and nails could take so long. It seemed like she was doing it slowly on purpose.

Alice came back a few hours later. The dress she had me put on was black and clung tightly to my body. She also had me put on seven inch silver heels. Once I was dressed she did my makeup, it was simple except for the eye shadow. When I stood up my legs looked as long as Rosalie's and the heels made me just as tall as her.

"You look amazing sweetheart" my mom said coming into the room.

"Is anyone going to tell me why I'm all dressed up?"

"Jacob is going to take you on a date."

"Do you know to where?"

"No it's a surprise for you. But I do know that he is waiting for you down stairs."

"Alright, thank you"

My mom handed me a silver clutch bag as I left the room. I took a quick look inside the clutch and rolled my eyes. It contained a large amount of cash, lip gloss, mints and some things that belonged in a nightstand not a purse.

When I reached the top of the stairs I looked down to see Jacob standing at the bottom. I stood there for a few moments until he looked up at me. As he took in what I was wearing his mouth literally dropped open. I slowly made my way down to him not being able to go every fast do to the tightness of my dress. The smile on his face when he composed himself reached his eyes. I smiled back and hoped for his sake that my dad wasn't hear his thoughts or that we were under my mom's shield.

At the bottom of the stairs Jacob took my hand in one hand and in the other he held a dozen white roses.

"The flowers are beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you"

I blushed as he kissed my cheek.

"Would you like to take them with us or leave them here?"

"Umm…let's leave them here." I took them and placed them on the table by the door. I knew my mom would take care of them.

"Are you ready to go then Babe?"

"Yes"

He led me out the door. In the drive was a black car that I had never seen before. He opened the passenger side back door for me and helped me in. Then he went around to the other side and got in. My dad was in the driver's seat. I looked at Jake curiously and he just smiled as my dad pulled out of the drive. The windows were tinted so dark I couldn't even see out of them. I was intrigued to know where we were going. The ride was short but I couldn't really tell how far we had gone since my dad was driving.

When the car stopped Jake got out and came to my side and helped me out. We were at a beach but it wasn't First beach the one I was used to.

"Where are we?"

"This is Second beach. It's one of the private beaches that only the people of the Res visit."

"It's beautiful. I see why it's kept for the tribe."

He picked me up a carried me through the sand to a path made from large flat stones pressed into the sand. He then set me down on the first stone. They were placed just close enough together that I could step from one to the next without stretching my dress too much. The path led all the way down the beach. At the end was a canopy tent. Jake held open the door to it.

"Oh my gosh"

In the center was a blanket with some pillows on it. The blanket was surrounded by a four foot boarder of sand. In the sand still a ways away from the sides of the canopy tent was a ring of pillar candles all lit. In one corner was a cooler and picnic basket. The next thing that caught my eye was a black bikini hanging from one of the tent poles. I notice Jake watching me look at it.

"I picked that out."

"I'm sure it will fit perfectly then. Did you do all of this yourself?"

"I had a little help from Seth but I planned it all."

"It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen."

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like to eat?

"Sure"

Everything was so beautiful but I felt a little over dressed in the dress that Alice has obviously made in the last few hours. We had our picnic and then cuddled for a few hours. Then we went swimming. Jake's mouth fell open even wider at the sight of me in the bikini.

"Well I better not wear this one to the beach with the pack."

"I don't think I could handle seeing you in that with others around."

We both started laughing. Things had gone back to normal after Saturday afternoon. Swimming and playing in the water with Jacob made me tired. We didn't go home though. We spent the night on the beach. I must have gotten cold because I woke up at one point during the night to find several wolves lying around us. I was lying on my stomach with my head on Jake's chest. I shivered and the chocolate wolf that could only be Quil crawled on top of me to keep me warm. Him and Seth do this all the time to me how they manage to not squish me I have no idea.


	11. Shower and Baby

**Shower and Baby**

The rest of the week things past as normally as they could for two packs of wolves and a family of vampires. It's Friday morning and I'm heading over to Emily's for her "Spa day". The next couple of hours are going to be really hard for me because I'm excited to surprise Emily. As I reached the edge of the woods I pulled down my dress that had ridden up some during the run here. Once I had stepped out of the trees I jokingly made the wolf call that the pack calls each other out of the house with. Before I could make it halfway up the walk Sam came out.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Ness, are you the only one out here?"

"Just me, why?"

"God you sound like some of the young wolves." He said laughing.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I was afraid I would sound like a dying animal." I laughed along with him as we went into the house.

"Good morning Emily"

"Morning Nessie. What's this I hear about a spa day?"

"I wanted to help you relax. Every girl needs a day to shine no matter what is going on in her life."

"Awe"

"Today even comes with a new dress."

"Are you sure it will fit, not much does?"

"Positive it will" I said with a smile.

I gently helped her up off the couch and to the bathroom. We spent a good hour joking and laughing while she relaxed in a bubble bath.

"So do I get to see this ring of yours or not? It's been a full week."

"Of course you get to see it."

I held out my hand so she could examine the ring. She squealed just as loud as Rachel did. I was laughing so hard I almost fell out of my chair.

"What is so funny?"

I touched my hand to her cheek and showed her how Rachel reacted. Then I showed her how Jake proposed. She is the first one to see it that wasn't there. When I was done showing memories I helped her out of the tub and into her new dress. The dress was a beautiful pale yellow. Then I dried her hair and put it in soft curls. I even did her makeup and nails.

"Renesmee"

She started to cry as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What's wrong Emily?"

"I didn't know I could look so pretty when all of my clothes are too small."

I walked over and kissed her cheek.

"You always look beautiful."

We both smiled and I lead her out into the living room where Sam had helped everyone set up for the shower. When she seen everything she started crying again.

"I hope the eyeliner and mascara are water proof." She joked.

"Only the best for my sister"

We spent the next few hours giving Emily gifts and playing games.

"Ness could you take me to the bathroom please?"

"Yes"

I helped her up and took her hand. Halfway through her bedroom she stopped and bent over in pain.

"Sam" I called helping her to the bench at the end of their bed. He came running into the room.

"What is it Ness?"

"I don't know a lot about being pregnant or having a baby but I think Emily just went into labor."

Sam looked a little shocked at what I told him so I set him down next to Emily. My Aunt Rose came in to check on Emily. She handed me the keys to her car.

"Go start the car and turn the air on."

I grabbed Emily's bag that was by the bedroom door and went and started the car. A few minutes later Rose and my mom brought Emily out to the car. Jake followed them out pulling Sam behind him. They put Emily and Sam in the back and Jake and I got in the front. I drove to the hospital with Sue, Seth and Leah following in Sue's car. It sort of made me laugh to see the way Sam was reacting. I have never seen anything shock Sam.

When we got to the hospital Leah helped me check Emily in while the others helped her out of the car. Once Emily was settled in her room Jake, Leah, Seth and I all sat in the waiting room. Sue stayed with Sam and Emily since Emily's mom couldn't make it. I don't particularly like hospitals so I was in Jake's lap. We have been here for several hours already. I had managed to relax some and had just closed my eyes until I could hear Emily scream I became on edge again.

"It's alright" Jake whispered in my ear.

"It sounds painful" I whispered back.

"Do you think you'll want one?"

"You know Carlisle doesn't know if I can."

"I know but if you can, do you?"

"I don't know. I want to be married first. If you want one we can try through."

"You know I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"I know Jacob and that's why I love you."

"I love you too."

He held his arms around me protectively and I hid my face in his chest. Seth came over and took my hand. I squeezed his hand every time I heard Emily scream. No one else in the waiting room could hear her but the four of us. For me it sounded like I was in the room with her. I don't know how my grandfather could stand working here all day. I could hear other noises other than just those coming from Emily's room.

An hour later it was Seth's turn to squeeze my hand. I had been careful not to break his hand. I looked up at him and he was looking behind us. I slowly looked up over Jake's shoulder. Sam was standing a few feet behind our chairs, with a small blue bundle in his arms.

"It's alright Ness come here."

I slowly got up and went to him.

"Hold out your arms."

He very gently placed the bundle in my arms. Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me to help me hold it. This was the first time I have ever been around a baby.

"How's Emily?"

"She is doing just fine. She is resting at the moment. I was told to bring him out here so you could hold him."

"He is so adorable. What's his name?"

"Jonathan Levi Uley, but Emily wants to just call him Levi." He smiled proudly as he said his son's name.


	12. My Dreams

**My Dreams**

I don't know when but sometime I had fallen asleep. It had been a long day with a lot of waiting. I felt myself being passed from one set of warm strong arms to another. I know the first set were my Jacob. The second was either Leah or Seth.

"Wow, Ness is a deep sleeper."

"Not always just sometimes."

The truth was I was just good at staying asleep while my brain still registers everything around me. I can listen to a whole conversation while asleep and remember it all. I think it has something to do with being half vampire. For instance I could tell that as I was passed from one person to the next I was put in the car. And I could now tell from the scent and the way his voiced sounded that I was passed from Jacob to Seth. I've never told anyone that I know everything they say around me when I sleep. I didn't see a point no one had a lot of privacy as it was with everyone's super hearing.

"Her eyes really lit up today when Sam placed Levi in her arms."

"I know, Leah, I know."

"Have you talked about kids, Dude?"

"We talked a little while we were waiting today."

"I bet she wants a lot."

"She said she want to be married."

"Well you did propose."

"I know."

"You seem a little bothered."

"It's just after seeing her hold Levi she really wants at least one. But I think she is afraid to say that, that is what she wants."

"Why? Ness has never really been afraid of anything except spiders."

Jake just sighed.

"Seth, Carlisle doesn't know if Ness can have kids."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"It's alright. She is just trying to leave it up to me."

"How so?"

"She said we could try if I wanted."

"It's a girl thing. She doesn't want to make you feel like you disappointed her if she can't."

Jake didn't respond to what Leah said. The car was parked and I was passed back to him. I woke up slightly as he changed me for bed.

"Wolfie" I muttered.

"Yes babe I'll get the wolfies." He whispered back.

A few minutes later I felt four wolves climb up in our large bed. The one that cuddled into the opposite of me as Jake licked my face twice. I opened my eyes just enough to see that it was charcoal gray in color. I quickly fell back asleep.

I started to dream. In my dream there was a little dark haired girl sleeping in mine and Jake's bed. I was sitting on the bench at the end of the bed. I forced myself to look way from the girl. I looked at the bathroom door and it was open. Jake was standing in front of the sink in only his towel brushing his teeth like he does every morning.

Then my dream changed. The little girl was still there but we were at the beach. She was sitting in Jake's lap on one of the drift wood logs by a fire. I was standing a few feet away. Levi who was several years older ran by fallowed by another boy that was a few years younger than him. The second boy stopped running and clung to my leg.

I forced myself to wake up not wanting to see more. I noticed that my hand was flat against Jake's chest. I pulled it away and sat up. As I did I glanced over at the clock and it read 3AM. I very gently climbed over the charcoal wolf next to me and went down stairs to get a drink. After getting a drink I slowly went back up stairs. Instead of going back to my room I went down the long hallway. I paused at several of the doors before picking one. I reached up and lightly knocked on Leah's door.

"Come in" I heard her moan into her pillow.

I opened the door and silently moved to her bed. I very slightly touched her cheek and projected to her.

_"Do you have room for your sister?"_

She moved closer to Collin who I just realized was there. I curled up in the space she moved out of. I should have gone back to my own bed but I was scared to. I had no idea if I had projected my dreams to Jacob. I've done it many times before.

I laid there trying to fall back asleep, but sleep didn't come easily. All I could think about was whether or not I showed Jacob my dreams. What would he think of them if I had? Does he want children? If he does and I can't have them will he hate me? Was Leah right am I afraid to make him think he failed if I can't? All of these questions and many more keep running through my head. Finally after two hours of deep breathing I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep or how much I was asleep but I could hear Jacob in the hall softly calling for me. Leah and Collin were still very much asleep. I gently got up as to not disturb them and went to Jacob.

"What's wrong my Jacob?" I questioned from behind him.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I couldn't feel where you were."

"I'm sorry. I had a bad dream. I didn't want to wake you up. So I went to Leah since she was awake."

"But I missed you so much."

I reached up on my tiptoes trying to wrap my arms around his neck. He picked me up like I wanted. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then I placed soft kisses on his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are a tease."

"What do you mean?"

"By kissing me like that you're making me want to show you how much I love you."

"Then go ahead and show me."

"There are wolves in our bed. Someone wanted wolfies last night remember?"

"Yes I remember wanting to cuddle with them."

"Good"

"Who is the charcoal gray one?"

"Jace, why?"

"He was licking my face. I can't believe I didn't remember what color his fur is."

"He has been in the pack for two years."

"That's why I can't believe I didn't remember?"

"You were mainly asleep."

"True"

I buried my face in the space between his neck and shoulder. He held me close and gently swayed with me in his arms.

"Would you like to tell me about your dream?"

"Mm mm"

"Why not?"

"You'll get mad."

"No I won't I promise."

"Alright"

I took a deep breath that I held while I put my hand on his cheek. I showed him both of my dreams. He didn't say anything when I finished. He stood there quietly. I gently climbed down from his arms and sat on the floor. When I looked up at him he still hadn't moved and I could feel the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Jacob"

He sat down next to me.

"Renesmee, I know that we don't know if we can. But if you want we can try as much as you want. You don't have to hide the fact that you want a family from me. I love you more than anything in the world. Nothing can change that. And if we can't have a family like that we will always have the pack. Do you understand?"

"I guess"

"Besides, some of the pack will always need a mom."

"Like who?"

"Have you met Konnor?"

"Not really"

"He is one of my new wolves. He is like Jared, Paul and Embry put together. And you know how much they need you."

"Wow, he is really going to need me then."

"Here let's go back to our room and you can meet him. He is the chocolate one at the bottom of our bed."

"So, Quil isn't the only chocolate one?"

"Nope"

"Wait, so was it Quil or Konnor on the beach with us?"

"Don't worry that was Quil. Quil is bigger and has longer fur."

"That's because he is my giant chocolate fluff ball."

"I think Claire would argue with that."

"If I have to share you with the other wolves then Claire can share Quil with me."


	13. Sweet Blood

**Sweet Blood**

It's been a few months since Levi was born. He was born in June and now it's September. Alice wants to throw a party for my birthday but I'm not sure I want one this year. Jake is currently on patrol.

"Mom"

"Yes Renesmee"

"I don't feel very well."

"When did you last hunt?"

"I'm not sure."

"Let's go hunting"

"Alright"

While we were hunting I took out several deer. Then I caught a wonderful sweet scent. I fallowed the scent.

"Renesmee, where are you going?"

"I'm not sure"

The scent fallowed along the edge of the patrol path. It was a mix of the woods after it rains and the salty scent of burning driftwood. I ran at full speed after the scent. I could feel my mom running close behind me. The path of the scent cut back and forth over the patrol path. I was too worried about fallowing the scent and I ran straight into the side of one of the wolves on patrol. I fell back on my butt with a sigh. When I looked up at the wolf he was gone and Jacob stood in front of me. He pulled me up into a hug.

"I'm sorry babe I thought you were at home."

"I was hunting with mom. Have you noticed a new scent while you've been patrolling?"

"No why?"

"I caught an amazingly sweet scent while I was hunting and was fallowing it when I ran into you."

"Oh"

Jake held me close to him protectively. I inhaled his scent as he held me close.

"Jacob"

"Yes babe"

"The scent I smell is you and it is very intoxicating."

"Really?"

"Yes very"

I started to lick his neck a few times and he held me closer. I could feel the blood rushing through him under my lips. It made me shiver slightly. Before I knew what I was doing I bit down on the spot that I had been licking. I had bit him hard enough to draw blood and I heard him wince. But as soon as his blood touched my tongue I forgot everything I know. I haven't had blood from a human since I was only a few weeks old. I didn't suck his blood I just gently and slowly dragged my tongue over the marks I made with my teeth until they healed a few moments later.

This was the first time that I had ever lost control. When I was younger I had bit Jake several times before but never enough to draw blood. Jacob hadn't even tried to pull away from me. But as soon as the marks I had made healed my dad was there pulling me out of Jacob's arms with force. I tried to cling to Jacob and stay in his arms but my dad was stronger. I watched Jacob over my dad's shoulder until he was out of sight. That didn't stop me from staring in that direction even when I couldn't see him.

I was shoved into a chair in Carlisle office at the main house and Emmett was there to hold me in place. It still hadn't registered in my mind as to why it was such a big idea. I felt hot tears burn down my cheeks from being pulled away from Jake.

"JACOB" I screamed.

"Renesmee calm down please."

"I want Jacob."

I fought against Emmett's restraint to free myself but I wasn't strong enough.

"Emmett let you niece go."

I ran to my grandfather's arms.

"Renesmee look into my eyes please."

I looked up into his eyes taking deep breathes to relax. I could feel Jasper using his gift to help me.

"Now can you please show me what happened starting with when you left with your mom to go hunting?"

I closed my eyes and watched the memory as I showed it to Carlisle. It was at this point that I realized what I had done.

"Grandpa is Jake alright?" I asked with a very shaky voice.

"He is waiting for you down stairs."

I flew down the stairs to Jacob's arms.

"Jacob I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bite you. I'm so so sorry."

"Shh…babe it's alright I'm not hurt. It healed right way."

"I'm still sorry."

I reached up and touched where I had bit him. There wasn't a mark but I still knew where it was. I curled up in his arms on the couch. I laid there silently crying into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore.

"Renesmee"

"Yes Jacob"

"I want you to know that you don't have to worry about what happened."

"I'm always going to worry Jake. What if it happens again and next time I don't just lick it until it heals? Maybe I shouldn't be living in a house full of wolves. It would be safer if I stayed with the vampires."

"I'm not going to make you move out because of once accident."

"Your scent is so amazing and I never realized it before. The taste of your blood made my whole body numb. I can smell it running through you."

"Nessie if it bothers so, please take what you wish."

"No I can't do that."

He bit his own wrist and placed it to my lips. I licked the blood from his wrist until it healed.

"Please don't do that again."

"I was trying to help you."

"I know but I don't accidently want to lose you I want to marry you."

"I know you do babe, otherwise you wouldn't have said yes. Speaking of us getting married have you chosen a date?"

"Not yet. I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't get married until after Rachel does. It only seems fair. She has been with Paul longer."

"True but your silly brother hasn't even proposed."

"That's not my fault."

"I know it's not but why should I have to wait just because my sister does?"

"You don't but are you ready to lose me to Alice for months of wedding planning. I don't know about you but I don't want to give her free reign over what happens at our wedding."

"No I don't want the pixie to turn our wedding into a circus."

"Would you like to plan our wedding together?"

"Alright you and I will plan it."

"You're not letting me plan your wedding?" Alice whined. I hadn't even know she was in the house.

"You can submit ideas to us, but we get the final say. And we will let you put up all of the decorations."

"Fine" she pouted. "Then I get to do a party for your birthday"

"Alright"

"And I get to do whatever I want for it."

"As long as it doesn't cost more than five hundred dollars."

"But Carlisle."

"No buts this time Alice"

I stuck my tongue out at her behind my grandfather's back.


	14. Cars and Wolves

**Cars and Wolves**

I was growing frustrated with my project. Things weren't going the way I wanted them to. I was alone in the garage so I threw the wrench I had been using across it. Just before it stuck in the wall like a knife next to the mud room door it opened.

"Maybe I should come back later."

"No, it's alright Embry come in."

"Alright, but why are you throwing wrenches?"

"That wrench is supposed to work on these stupid bolts. But I can't loosen them."

""Would you like me to try?"

"Sure if you can get the wrench out of the wall."

I watched him work. He was skilled with cars. Not as good as Jake but better than me. I hadn't realized that I was staring until he said something.

"Nessie"

"Hun"

"I finished"

"Oh"

"Are you alright?"

Apparently my brain isn't working properly lately. I pulled him close and kissed him. After a few moments he started to make out with me. I reached behind him and closed the hood of the car. Then I pushed him back onto it and was about to pull his shirt off when Jake came into the garage. I got up and ran to him before he could say or do anything. I jumped into his arms and forcefully kissed him almost knocking him over. Jake carried me over to where Embry was still on the hood of the car. He placed me next to Embry and pulled away from our kiss.

"Renesmee"

"Yes Jacob"

"What's going on out here?"

"Embry was helping me work on the car."

"I see"

"Please don't be angry. You know how I get distracted."

"True I do know how you can get. What's up with the hole in the wall?"

"I threw the wrench."

"She almost hit me with it."

"Hey, it's not my fault that at the exact moment I threw it you decided to walk in the door. I'm not a mind reader."

Jake started to laugh at that.

"So Embry mind if I steal my fiancée from you?"

"No you can have her, she is to feisty for me"

"Alright come on babe"

"Bye Embry"

"Bye Beautiful."

Jacob led me over to his Harley Sprint in the corner and pulled the cover off it.

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a ride, are you getting on?"

I climbed on the bike behind him, cuddling as close as possible. Embry pushed the button to open the door for us. I blew him as kiss as Jake started the bike and we headed out. We rode through the cliffs of La Push. We had stopped at the top of the cliffs to watch the sun set. We were all cuddled together when we heard a wolf howl.

"Jacob that's a distress howl and it's not one of our wolves. It's too far away and over the last few months I have learned all of the new wolves voices in their wolf form."

"You're right that's not one of our wolves."

"Let's find out what is going on and who it is."

I got up so he could phase and then we took off in the direction of the howl together.

**Jake's POV**

_"Jake who was that?"_

_"I don't know Ness and I are heading to find out. Get all of both packs running the patrol lines and try not to run into each other in the cross zone."_

_"Got it Boss"_

I ran after Renesmee I can't believe I'm letting her go when we don't even know what is going on. I could hear the howls of the wolves on patrol calling the rest of the pack. Last time in training when we ran all of both packs at once a bunch of the younger ones ran into each other. It was a little funny to watch but some of them got hurt. We haven't had time to practice it more. It might have been a bad idea of have the packs run opposite directions around their paths.

_"Dude relax Leah, Embry and I are all following you and Ness."_

_"Thanks Seth"_

I watched as Renesmee ran straight to a group of wolves.

**Renesmee's POV**

Jake was a little ways behind me when I came across a pack of five wolves. I stopped a few feet in front of them. I held my hand out to them and slowly walked in their direction. The one in front growled at me so I stopped.

"Hey easy guys. I don't want to hurt you I want to help. Leah come here please."

As she walked up to me the other wolves watched curiously. I projected to her as I started to pet her.

_"They are scared. I don't know what is after them but we need to show them that we don't mean any harm. We have to show them how we love each other."_

She let out a purring noise as I continued to pet her. Then she turned and licked my face. I smiled and giggled at her. Once I again I tried to get closer to the alpha of the other pack. Jake let out a sharp bark when I was only about a foot away. I turned to look at him.

"Hush and be nice."

He whined at me in response.

"Jacob chill"

I reached out and gently petted the other wolf. He made a purring sound that was much deeper then Leah's.

"See I told you we wanted to help. How about you phase so we can talk?"

Seth brought me his shorts in his mouth when the other wolf just stared at me. I took them and offered them to the wolf. He took them and ran back a ways.

"Jacob go phase please."

He went to phase as the other one came back. He is just as tall as the guys I'm used to but he has lighter skin.

"Are you an alpha?" he asked looking at me.

"No, I'm not a wolf."

"You have the authority and confidence of one though."

"Jacob is one of our alphas and I'm his imprint. My name is Renesmee."

"Shane. Wait did you say you're his imprint?"

"Yes"

"Are there others in you pack? They are supposed to be really rare. We don't have any."

"Well we actually have two packs and between the two we have six."

"Jesus"

"We can talk about that later. Why did we hear distress calls from your pack?" Jake interrupted our conversation.

"We are being chased by vampires."

Jake stood there not saying anything. it has almost been nine years not since there have been other vampires in our area. I was faster than Jake to react. You could hear the alpha command ring in my voice.

"Embry Seth I want out whole family at our house now. Including mine, make sure my dad knows what is going on. Leah I want you to make sure Emily and Levi get there a safely as well as Billy."

"Jacob"

He still hadn't moved the slightest bit.

"Babe I need you to phase back into your wolf."

I turned back to Shane.

"Have you had a problem with vampires before?"

"We've had a problem with their royalty."

"They have a royalty?"

"Now isn't the time for stories but there are some things very important that you need to know before I take you to our home."

"Alright we're listening"

"There are eight vampires that are part of our family. They are not to be harmed and they won't harm you. If there are still vampires following you they will help protect you. As you have probably noticed my scent it different from a humans which is probably why you thought I was a wolf. When in fact I am a vampire hybrid meaning that I am half vampire and half human. Two of the vampires that are part of our family are my biological parents. They are a special group known as vegetarians. We don't drink the blood of humans instead we chose deer and animals like them. If you can respect that then we can help you."

"I'm sure we can handle it."

"Alright then phase and we will be going."

I waited for Shane and Jake to phase. Shane brought me Seth's shorts back and I led the way. The whole way I thought about the last time there were vampires in Forks. I was only a few months old, well years, and they were here to kill me. I felt a shiver run through me and the Jake brushed up against my side. When we got to the boarder all of both packs were running the overlap zone in the same direction. When we reached them they let us pass.

"Jake bring them all to the yard."


	15. The New Pack and HeartBreak

**The New Pack**

When we got to the yard everyone was there except the other imprints who I could tell were in the house. All of the wolves were still in their wolf form. Without saying anything I went to the door that leads to the laundry room and mood room.

"Girls come phase and dress."

I held the door open for Leah, Roxi, Asher and Maple to go in. then I looked to the new pack waiting to see if they had any girls. The solid white one next to the second alpha slowly came forward.

"Hurry up"

She almost ran up to me then. I followed her in and grabbed a laundry basket full of shorts that I washed earlier. I took it into the woods just far enough that it couldn't be seen. Then I came back to the yard.

"It's easier to talk if everyone can."

All of the guys went and phased then.

"Renesmee what is going on your dad just said that we all needed to come here immediately."

"While Jacob and I were watching the sun set we heard a distress howl that didn't come from one of our wolves. We went to find out what was going on. What we found was a completely separate pack that is being hunted by vampires."

"So you brought them home?"

"Rose they were only ten miles outside the perimeter. And they would have found us anyway. I don't know any more then I told you other than the alpha's name is Shane."

"She's right Rosalie whether it was the wolves or the vampires they would have found us anyway."

"I think we can protect five wolves. We have 30 wolves and eight vampires. Granted half of the wolves run into each other on patrol but I think we'll be fine."

"Shane, I'm Carlisle Cullen." My grandfather said holding out his hand.

"Hello"

"What can you tell us about your pack and the vampires that are after you guys?"

Billy moved closer to the main group of us at this point. I could tell he wanted to know as much as he could about these other wolves.

"Well we are from the south. It's a small town and the name doesn't really matter. I don't know about the rest of my pack but I know that some of my family many generations back came from somewhere up here. I don't even know what state we are in."

"This is Washington. Do you think it is possible that part of your ancestry is Quileute Indian?"

"I know they are from some Indian tribe. Anyway I've been a wolf longest in my pack. I have been one for about 6 months. Most of my pack only three months. Except Brittany she has only been a wolf for a month. This is the first time she has phased back since becoming a wolf. We were out greeting her as a new pack member when we attacked by ten vampires."

"Had you seen any vampires before then?"

Jacob held me as close to him as he could with his arms around me protectively.

"No they were the first any of us had seen. We didn't know how to fight them. We tried though. They attacked us all at once. I lost my beta during the fight."

"You mean second alpha. Betas are only in real wolf packs."

"Cole hush"

"Yes, Nessie"

"We are sorry to hear about your lose it would be a great tragedy if we lost one of our own."

"Thanks…umm"

"Sam, I'm one for the alphas."

"So which one are you? I thought Ness said Jacob was alpha."

"Sam and Jake both have a pack. We have two packs, it used to be only one but events in the past caused the pack to split."

"That's a good idea Jasper."

"What is Edward?"

"Well Carlisle he was thinking Renesmee should show him the vampires we know to make sure is isn't any of them."

"You're right that might be helpful."

I tried to move out of Jake's arms to go to Shane but he wouldn't let me. Instead he picked me up and carried me the small distance between us. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. Then I slowly showed him images of everyone that was on our side when the Volturi came.

"I don't think I have seen any of them before."

"What about these?"

I then showed him the main members of the guard.

"None of them either but it's hard to tell. When they attacked they did it as a group."

"That sounds planned."

"Yeah, we should start patrolling."

I wasn't listening as Jake and Sam assigned patrol groups. I just knew that the new wolves weren't involved and that Jake was going. He gave me a kiss before he went.

**Heartbreak**

It's been days since patrol started. I don't know how many days just that Jacob has been on patrol the whole time. Leah and the others say that he has been getting sleep. He doesn't want to leave his pack out there alone. I'm glad he worries about them so much but it hurts not having him around. I'm currently sitting in Embry's lap in the family room. Claire has some Disney movie playing. I don't know which movie. I would rather not watch it but Quil is on patrol so I can't complain.

"Renesmee would you like to something to eat?"

"No thanks Grandma."

"But you haven't eaten in days."

"I'm alright I promise."

The truth is I'm not alright. Everything hurts from not seeing Jacob and more than that my throat burns. I haven't been hunting since the day I bit Jacob. I got up form Embry's warm lap and went to my room. Throwing myself on the bed and grabbing Jacob's I-pod. I put the headphones on and turned up the music as loud as I could stand it. I closed my eyes hoping to drown out the multiple heartbeats in the house.

I wish more than anything just to spend a few minutes with Jake. I never thought it could hurt so bad to be without the one you love. Sometimes I wonder how humans go through things like this and then I remember that they probably don't. The bonds between human mates are strong I would guess but nothing about us is normal. We try so hard to fit into their world but we never will be able to. Sure the rest of the pack can but I never will. It is times like these when I wish we were normal.


	16. Battle Plan

**Battle Plan**

It's been two weeks since I laid down on my bed. The only time I have moved was when Jake's I-pod died a few hours after I laid down. I plugged it in and haven't moved since. My parents have come to check on me a few times. I did hear my mom tell everyone it was best if I was left alone. Grandpa Carlisle comes and checks my pulse and things like that every so often.

I felt air rush into the room like the door had been opened. Probably just Carlisle coming to check on me again. A few moments later warm arms wrapped around my waist. And I assumed it was just a random wolf until the world's sweetest scent hit me. My eyes snapped open. Once they were open tears flooded my eyes and cheeks. I couldn't be sure if they were from happiness or the pain of the fire in my throat burning 100 times stronger. Jake reached up and removed the head phones from my ears.

"I didn't want to believe it when everyone told me my Renesmee was sick. If I knew it was true I would have come back to you sooner. I didn't think it was possible for you to be any thinner then you were but you are. And you're eyes are so dark."

My eyes have gone black from almost a month without hunting.

"Come on babe. Let's get you up and we'll take you hunting"

"I don't think I can get up." I whispered so quietly he barely heard.

He gave me a quick soft kiss and then picked me up cradling me in his arms. He took me to the family room where everyone was.

"Hey guys, who wants to go for a run. I need to take my baby hunting?"

"Can we go Shane?"

"Sure Alex if it's alright with Jake."

"You guys can come."

"Grandma come?" I whimpered out.

"Yes sweetheart I'll come with you and the wolves."

I cuddled as close as I could to Jacob's warmth as he walked into the forest. The other wolves phased but Jacob kept holding me. The pain in my body except the fire had ended from being close to him again. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. I began to kiss his exposed skin smiling at him.

"I want to kiss you too babe but you need to hunt first."

Jake stopped and Cole dragged an elk that Esme had killed towards us. Jake set me down next to it and I drained it quickly. I got up and took off running in search of more. Jake phased and pushed me toward a small heard of deer. I took out most of them saving one for Esme. By the time I was done hunting I had had 6 deer and 2 elk. It felt so good to run, it seemed like it had been forever since I had left my bed. Shane's pack seemed to be enjoying the run as well. They ran on my left and my wolves were to the right. Jake was behind me with my grandma playfully hitting me in the butt with his head every so often. As we came up on the patrol I noticed Quil.

"Fluff ball" I squealed and then tackled him.

He was licking my face when I spotted Paul. I squealed even louder at Paul and ran to him. I didn't realize how much I missed my brothers over the last month. I buried my whole body in his fur. Jacob pulled me away a while later by the back of my pants. I could tell without hearing that in his head he was complaining that I was his. I couldn't argue with that fact I missed him more than I did Paul. When we got back to the house we both showered. We couldn't leave again but we both dressed up and had dinner in our room. We spent the rest of the night locked in our room.

I woke up the next morning to Jacob lightly drawing strange patterns with his finger tips all over my body. It was strange for him to be awake before me. I wondered how long I slept. I glanced towards the window. The light that was coming in told me that it was only dawn. I then looked up at Jacob who didn't know I was awake or at least hadn't said anything. His eyes were filled with pain and he looked as if he would cry at any moment.

"Jacob what's wrong?"

"Renesmee you're covered in bruises."

"It's alright babe they will heal in a few hours."

"It's not alright. I did this to you."

I sat up and put both of my hands on his cheeks.

"Jacob listen to me. I'm fine. You just have to work on controlling your strength when you get excited. It doesn't hurt when it happens or now."

"I didn't hurt you last time. So why now?"

"I had the marks last time too. Alice covered them up with makeup so you didn't see them."

I showed him how I found out about the marks last time and the makeup. As I looked over my body I noticed that there was less than last time. I pointed this out to Jake with my gift.

"I love you and nothing could change that."

Before he could answer a wolf howled. It was the howl that meant that a vampire was near. Jake jumped out of bed and phased in the middle of our room to know what was going on. I quickly put on a pair of leggings and Jake's green plaid button shirt up from last night. I tied the shirt around me to form a dress. (for those that don't know what I mean Google how to wear an man's shirt) Then I threw on shoes and opened the bed room door. Good thing out house was built with bigger doors for the wolves to go through. All of the wolves that weren't on patrol met in the yard. They all looked at me for orders. I found it surprising that they looked to me instead of Jake. The only thing the wolves on patrol found was a scent. The vampires must have caught out scents while we were hunting.

"Alright, here is what I need to happen. All of the wolves without imprints to the mile line. Sam either you or Jake need to go with them. Instead of running I want you guys stationed. I need wolves with imprints to boarder the yard."

My dad came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sam wants to know what the strategy is."

"I know the outer group isn't as experienced with fighting. Most having only learned what they know from training, but they are meant to be a warning. They show our size and power. I need an alpha out there to give orders if needed. The inner group is more skilled. They will be faster at taking down the ones that cross the "wall". Let's put Leah, Embry, Brady and Collin in between the two groups. That way they can help either group. I want one of the four of you in each direction around the house."

As everyone headed to their places an idea flashed in my head. I removed all wolves and myself from the idea and thought about it again so Alice would see it.

"Alice do you think it will work?"

"As far as I can tell it will."

"Go wake the girls and have them shower."

"On it Captain"

I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes I wonder if she could really be Seth's sister instead of Leah. Seth is always calling Jake boss.

"Emmett, Jasper I need the two of you to go to the main house. Make sure no one's scent is around there other than ours. Hopefully the wolves' scents won't be too strong around there. Rosalie go with them and bring clothes back from yours, Alice's, mom's and Esme's closets that will fit the girls. Grandpa I need you to go too. I need you and Rosalie to bring back the jeeps."

Jasper looked at me with pride before he left. Over the last few years he has been teaching me the art of battle strategy. Well to him it is an art anyway, Emmett didn't like people always barrowing his jeep and started to complain about it a year or so ago. Carlisle had gotten tired of listening to Emmett complain so he bought a second one.


	17. Pain and Insight

**Pain and Insight **

When Grandpa and Rose came back with the jeeps we put all of the imprints in them. My plan was to hide them at the main house in the basement. There their scents would be covered by the scents of my family. The new pack would stay in mine and Jake's house.

"Renesmee"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Jacob wants you to go with the others."

"I want to fight alongside the pack if it comes to it."

Jake let out a growl followed by a whine.

"You know that I have been trained enough to fight."

"He still wants you to go and it would make me happy to see you go with them as well."

"How will I communicate with the pack then?"

"He says he will send Josh with you."

"Alright"

It was kind of tight in the jeeps but we made it work. I drove one of the jeeps and Josh drove the other. My family was going to all take strange routs to the main house. Even Josh and I drove different ways. He took the main roads. I had Emmett's jeep with the off road harnesses. I went a longer way that actually took us through the forest not on a road most of the time. Along with me in my jeep were Rachel, Kim and Kenna. Sam didn't want Emily and Levi to go off road, Quil agreed so Claire went with them. Oh yeah Sue is with us too. Charlie was already at work which left Sue and Billy at our house. Billy originally wanted to go with us but thought it would be better if Sue did. Just in case something happened when we went off road. We all made it to the main house just fine though. I made a promise to myself to one day take my future father in law on an off road Jeep trip someday. It's not like he wouldn't be safe. Jake could even come as well then and if anything happened then Carlisle would be there.

I tried to keep in touch with the wolves but after about twenty minutes I couldn't handle being away from Jacob again. It hurt way too much, I curled up in a ball on the rug in the middle of the room next to where Josh was laying. I didn't even know I was crying until my mom pulled me up into her lap and whipped away my tears.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"You and Jacob have a very strong connection with your imprint. I'm sure the two of you share the strongest imprint bond our history has ever had."

I looked up at Billy surprised he was the one that answered my question.

"When he was gone over the last month it was the imprint bond keeping you alive. Think about it you are only half vampire and you went a whole month without blood, food and water."

"Will it ever stop hurting when were not together?"

"Probably not for a while, but once you get to spend a lot of time together again it should get better. I don't know how long it will take."

I got up from my mom's lap on the floor and went to Billy and hugged him. He whispered to me even though all of the vampires and Josh could hear.

"I know I have never said this before but I think the Cullen's moving back to Forks was the best thing that could happen to my son. Even if Jacob hadn't imprinted on you, I wouldn't want it any other way then for you to be in his life. He was still young when Sarah died but what she wanted more than anything in the in the world was for our children to be happy. You make both Rachel and Jacob shine when they are around you. My only hope is that one day you will meet Rebecca and do the same for her. I started crying at his words not because I was sad but because of how much they meant. Billy and I have always gotten along but we have never really been close. I gave him a tighter hug but not so tight it could hurt him. I looked over at Rachel who was watching us with a confused look on her face. I walked to the other side of the room where she was standing and gave her a hug. Then I showed her what Billy had told me. She whispered to me just as softly as Billy had.

"It's true my mom would have been overjoyed to see you with us. Especially Jake."

I smiled brightly at Rachel but then Josh let out a loud whine. I looked at my dad to know what was going on.

"A fight started between the wolves and the vampires. We need to go help them. Renesmee stay here with the others. Josh will need your help to protect them if something happens."

With that all of my vampire family left well except Grandma she decided to stay with us. Josh is a new wolf and has never been around vampires outside of my family. So he really wouldn't know how to handle them. I have never had to fight but ever since the Volturi came when I was younger I have had weekly training. I have spent time training with all of my family members. Each one fights differently so it helps to widen my fighting abilities. I even train with the wolves.

I went over to Josh and used my power to ask him what was going on to hear the packs thoughts. He didn't answer but I could hear everything that was going on. Josh let out a whine each time one of the pack members got hurt. I would have told him to hush that it would be alright but I knew that he could feel some of the pain from whoever was hurt. I could feel their pain too. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my chest.

_Who is closest of Jacob?_

_I am why?_ Leah's voice rang in my head.

_He's hurt bad get Carlisle to him quickly. _

_Quil, Cole, Konnor help Jake and get Carlisle. Ren help Asher and Maple._

I watched things through Leah's mind for a while watching things unfold. The vampire that Jake was fighting had cracked several of his ribs. They healed within a few minutes and he was fine. After that things went easily and the pack took out all of the vampires.


	18. Family Surprise

**Family Surprise**

It's been a few months since the fight with the vampires. Shane's pack has been getting along well with Jake and Sam's packs. Jake told them that they could stay with us as long as they want. Alice was upset that she didn't get to through me a birthday party but she is going overboard for Christmas in just a few days. Christmas is at my house since it is the biggest and well Alice has turned it into the North Pole. She has been here decorating since the first of December and it is now the 20th, which is a long time for a vampire that can do things at inhuman speeds. I'm sure you can't find two inches of this house that hasn't been decorated. It's not that I don't like the decorations they are gorgeous, just the mistletoe in every door and archway is getting a little annoying. All of the guys that don't have girls, well even some that do race to get in the doorway at the same time as me. Alice and Emmett find this funny but it tends to piss Jacob off.

I knocked on the door to Paul and Rachel's room.

"Go away it's only seven in the morning."

"But Paaaulllly we have plans today." I whined.

"I know little sister but can't they wait until later?"

"No we have a tight schedule to keep."

"Well I'm not getting up yet."

"Oh, yes you are. And you better have clothes on because I'm coming in."

"The door is locked smarty pants."

"And it's my house so I have the key."

Jake started laughing at me. I took the key off the tray he was holding. I was stealing Paul for the day so him and Rachel were having a brother, sister breakfast. I unlocked the door and ran though the room jumping on the bed.

"Morning Rachel"

"Morning Nessie"

Jake fallowed me into the room.

"No jeans Paully."

"Then what am I supposed to wear?"

I went to his closet and pulled out a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue button up.

"Don't look at me like that; I could make you wear a jacket too. Now shower and get dressed we have to leave in 20 minutes."

"What about food? I need food woman."

Calling me woman earned him a playful growl from Jacob.

"We have reservations."

I went down stairs to wait for Paul and sat at the piano messing around.

"Let's go Loch Ness Monster."

I scowled at him but went to the garage and got in my vanquish. Paul got in the passenger side.

"Will you tell me where we are going today?"

"Not until we are at breakfast there are too many ears that can still hear."

Once we were seated and Paul had ordered at least half of the things on the menu I decided I could tell him now.

"So first I have an early Christmas present for my favorite brother."

"Alright"

I pulled and envelope out of my bag and handled it to him. His jaw dropped open as wide as possible when he looked inside.

"Renesmee, this is a check for the quarter of a million."

"I know"

"Why?"

"Please don't get angry and listen to everything first. I know you don't need it and I'm not trying to be pushy but I want you to have it. You see I have this issue; I don't want to get married before my big sister. And well I was hoping maybe my gift would help a little."

"It just so happens I was planning on getting Rachel a ring for Christmas. She was so excited when she seen yours I thought I would be a good idea."

I made a squeal sound as I smiled at him.

"Hush, everyone is watching us."

"Sorry"

"So is that what you had planned today?"

"It was a thought; we have some time to waste?"

"Until what?"

"We have to go on into Seattle because we have a surprise to pick up at one."

We had stopped in Port Angeles for breakfast.

"And what would that be?"

"I wanted to tell you about it earlier but too many people can get in your head. I got Sue to help me get in touch with Rebecca. I invited her for Christmas so we are picking her up at the airport at one."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Who all knows she is coming?"

"Just you, me and my nosey dad."

"How long is she staying?"

"Until January 3rd."

"You are very sneaky."

"Yep, so I had to plan a full day for us to hide our agenda. I even planned for us to have dinner at Billy's tonight."

"How did you manage that?"

"I'm making dinner when we get there."

After breakfast we drove the rest of the way to Seattle. I let Paul drive and he took us to several places to look for rings.

"Where did Jake get yours?"

"I don't know the name but I know where it is?"

"Let's try there."

We got back in the car and drove there. It was a small shop but my current last name was big there. They also had a large selection.

"Paul"

"Yes Ness"

"Do yourself a favor and tell them that you're a Cullen."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"But I'm not a Cullen."

"Close enough."

"Nope"

"Then I will."

He rolled his eyes at me as we walked in the door.

"How can I help the young couple this morning?"

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen and my future brother in law here it looking for a ring."

"Right this way."

I smiled at Paul as the store manager placed several rings on the counter. After staring at them for several hours of staring at them Paul chose one. It was just as beautiful as the one Jacob bought me. Then we headed to the airport to pick up Rebecca.

"Hey you must be Renesmee and Paul."

"Hey Rebecca nice to meet you."

"You too"

"Paul can you get her bags."

"Already on it sister"

I couldn't help but to laugh at Paul.

"I'm surprised that you contacted me. I didn't know Jacob had a girl friend, let alone a fiancée."

"I know and that's why I invited you to visit. I want to get to know you."

"Alright, miss I got your bags."

"Wow, Rachel has such a gentleman."

"Don't let him fool you."

As we were walking out to the car my phone rang.

"Hello Jacob."

"Why?"

"Oh, alright, is it still going to just be the five of us for dinner?"

"Good, well Paul and I are still in Seattle shopping."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, we are just having dinner at my house instead of Billy's."

We left the airport and went shopping for awhile. I think Rebecca had fun and the three of us were getting along really well. On the way home we stopped and got things to make dinner.

"Oh, my. Jake is so lucky your house is huge."

"Thank you. You're welcome to stay here during your stay."

"Really?"

"There is plenty of room."

"Alright"

We snuck in the back door. I could tell Jake, Rachel and Billy were in the formal living room. Paul went straight to the living room, while Rebecca and I went to the kitchen. I put two bottle of chilled wine on a tray with six glasses.

"Wait here"

"Alright"

I took the tray to the living room. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist as I poured the glasses and handed them out. No one notice until I poured the sixth glass.

"Ness you have six glasses babe."

"Oh I forgot something in the kitchen."

I avoided his comment by leaving the room and went to get Rebecca. I heard Paul tell the others to close their eyes. It was funny to see the looks on their faces when we let Rebecca tell them to open their eyes. All four of the Blacks started to cry, in my opinion it was really cute. I went to make dinner so they could catch up and Paul came and helped me.

"Renesmee, I can't believe you did this."

Jake said as we sat down to dinner.

"Well Billy is the one that gave me the idea."

"When did I do that?"

"When we were at my gra…my parents house a few months ago."

I hoped that he would catch on to what I meant. Rachel did before the others.

"You mean the day we took the jeeps on the off road trails and the guys had that big football game."

"Yeah, when the three of us were talking about Jake."

Rebecca looked back and forth between me and Rachel. I could tell she knew we were hiding something.

"So Jake have you and Renesmee chose a date for your wedding?"

"Not yet, I think we are leaning towards summer or fall."

"My sister Alice wants to plan it, but I think Jake and I should do it together. So we are kind of putting it off right now. I'm hoping by putting off selecting a date until we have most of it planned will keep her at bay. It's not that I don't think she will do a good job she just tends to go overboard."

"How so?"

"Well you Alice has spent the last 20 days putting up the Christmas decorations around the house."

"I think they are beautiful. Is she an interior designer?"

"No, she is a fashion designer but my mom is an architect."

"Do you only have one sister?"

"No, but most of my family is adopted, so I have two sisters, three brothers and a sister in law. My sister in law has a step brother and sister."

"You have a large family."

It's a good thing that my dad was telling the wolves this story. I could tell Billy was impressed with my story.


	19. A Little Crazy

**A Little Crazy**

Most of the pack came back after we when to bed. Jacob snuck out to do patrol after we were sure that Rebecca was settled in bed. I stayed in our room and wrapped Christmas presents for everyone in my family. I had a few days to finish wrapping everyone else's so I took time to make sure I had done Jacob's entire group first. Tonight would be his last patrol before Christmas unless he has to cover for someone. Before I could do them I had to wrap Rachel's ring for Paul so no one else would know about. I wrapped the ring box it bright blue foil paper so Paul would know which it was. I always wrap my gifts in a special way. Jacob's are always in a shiny gold paper, everyone else's in shiny silver, and then I do a special gift for everyone that they are meant to open in private a shiny aqua blue for the guys and a shiny magenta for the girls. I don't know what it is but the foil papers just appeal to me.

When I was finished with Jacob's and I was positive that Rebecca had fallen asleep I slipped out of my room and down the hall. I never stay by myself when Jake is on patrol I am so used to having him there that I can't sleep without him. I don't always stay with the same pack member. I usually stay with one of the guys but sometimes a bunch of the pack members phase and come stay in my room. With Rebecca staying with us they can't phase in the house, and I have to be very careful tonight because it order to be able to get back to my room before she gets up I have to stay with Brady. Rebecca is staying in the guest room next to his, this way I can stay with him and hear when she wakes up.

**Jacob's Pov**

I can't believe Nessie got my sister to come for Christmas, this has to be the best gift she has ever given me other then saying that she would marry me. It's been years since I have seen her. Paul seemed rather excited about something today I'll have to ask Ness what the two of them did today. Thinking about what happened today makes me feel sympathetic for Brady who is sharing a bed with Nessie tonight. She had quite a bit of wine at dinner tonight not that I dislike it when this happens but I know it will probably be uncomfortable for him. When Ness has too much wine she tends to get a little touchy when she is sleeping. What I mean is she tends to touch me in places that she shouldn't other guys, most of the time she doesn't even know she does it.

_Dude we only have an hour left please stop thinking about Nessie that way._

_Sorry, Cole I didn't mean to. _

_I know but I tend to think of Nessie like my mom and Emily like an aunt. _

_Yeah you probably don't want any of those thoughts in your head then. Sorry kid._

_Hey Jake, Hey Cole_

_Hey Guys_

_Collin, Dax the two of you are early for patrol. _

_You have missed a lot since last night and I think you should head home. _

_Why is that Collin?_

_Well let's see. Cory imprinted on Rebecca at breakfast this morning. _

I let out a growl.

_Dude you know he didn't mean to and so far she is taking it pretty well. _

_He told her already?_

_Ness talked to your dad and after she got off the phone she told him that he had to tell her._

_Did we miss anything else?_

_Other then the fact that I think mom has gone a little insane no. _

_Why do you think she has gone insane?_

_She is going through everyone's closet and throwing all of the clothes out. Then labeling them and putting them back by color. _

_Are you serious?_

_Dude even my boxers now have my name in them. She was throwing everything out of Leah's closet when Collin and I left to come out here. _

_What did you guys do to Ness?_

_Nothing but it's a good thing Rachel took Rebecca to visit Sue because Ness it doing everything at vampire speed. _

I ran home wondering what could possibly be bothering my baby. At the edge of the yard was a pile of my clothes that had my name in them. I chuckled at Ness, of course she would have done mine first. When I walked into the house everything seemed to sparkle from being so clean. You would never guess that at least 20 guys live here all the time.

"Nessie, Babe"

"I'm in Leah's room."

I headed up the stairs to Leah's room. When I walked in there were clothes and shoes everywhere. Ness was flying in and out of the closet with piles of clothes. She was putting clothes back into the closet, so I moved to stand by the closet door. I reached both of my arms out and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her into my chest.

"What's going on babe?"

"I'm cleaning."

"I don't think the house can get any cleaner than it already is."

"But I'm not done with Leah's closet and I still have to do Paul and Rachel's as well as Kim and Jared's."

"Why don't you finish Leah's and meet me in the kitchen for lunch?"

"Alright but don't make a mess."

"I won't I promise."

I watched her for a few minutes and then went to make lunch.

**Renesmee's POV**

Once I got past the fact that Cory imprinted on Rebecca at breakfast this morning I had to do something to keep myself busy until Jake came home. I started by doing my usual cleaning but since I had just done it the day before there wasn't much to do. So then I decided to organize mine and Jake's closet. Even though we have a lot of clothes it didn't take me long to do so it then started to do the pack's closets. I finished Leah's closet and went down stairs to the kitchen to find Jake. When I walked in he was standing with his back to me at the counter. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he turned to face me.

"I thought you said you were going to make lunch."

"I did it is up in our room."

"Oh?"

He picked me up bridle style and carried me to our room. We sat on the couch together in our room. On the coffee table in front to the couch were to large plates. One of the plates was filled with meats, cheeses and rolls the other was filled with cut up fruits.

"What is all this for?"

"I thought you needed something special because of what you did for my family."

"Well, soon it will be my family too."

He lent down and kissed me. I returned his kiss, it was deep and passionate. I moved so my legs were straddling his and my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled them into his as his tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. I let him have everything that he wanted I always did and he is the same way with me. We continued to make out forgetting about lunch. I pushed my hips into his a little harder; I could feel that he was growing there. He moved us so we were lying down with him on top of me as he tore our clothes off. We spent a long time on the couch in our room together. Stopping for a while every now and then to feed each other.

I escaped him a few hours later to go back to my work. He wasn't too happy about it, but I finished the last two closest I had to do.


	20. Christmas Gifts

**Christmas Gifts **

**Jacob's pov**  
I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch that Ness was sitting on the floor in front of. Why she is sitting on the floor I have no clue.  
"Wolfie come here" she called as one of the guys walked into the room.  
When he walked up to her she spread her legs and patted the floor for him to lie down. Then she pulled out a brush from behind her and began to brush his fur.  
"Which wolf are you brushing Nessie?"  
"Ren"  
I don't know why but every so often it pleases her to brush through the packs coats. As I watched Ness I let my mind wander back to yesterday. Yesterday was Christmas, it was a wonderful day filled with some unique surprises. The first was we woke up to a light blanket of snow on the ground and frost in the trees making everything appear to have a silvery haze to it instead of its normal green. Second when everyone was gathered in the family room opening presents Paul proposed to my sister Rachel. Everyone was excited for them, though I think I was the most because my loving fiancée told me she didn't want to get married before they did. Then during dinner Kim told Jared that she had one more gift for him and announced that they are going to have a baby. It saddened me to see the look in Renesmee's eyes when Kim made the announcement. We still don't know if the two of us will be able to have our own little family.  
I was brought out of my thoughts by Renesmee getting up and jumping over Ren and flying to the bathroom for the fifth time today.  
I got up and followed her softly knocking on the door.  
"Babe?"  
"I'm okay Jake"  
"Ness this is the fifth time today. Please let me take you to Carlisle."  
"I'm alright I promise."  
"Will you please at least let Kim take a look for me?"  
"Alright"  
"Thank you."  
I walked down stairs to find Kim in the rec room. She was cuddled up on the couch there with Jared.  
"Kim could you please take a look at Ness? She has gotten sick like five times today and I can't get her to go to Carlisle."  
"Sure Jake where is she?"  
"In the powder room by the living room"

**Kim's POV**  
I went up to the powder room to find Ness sitting on the edge of the marble vanity top crying.  
"Sweetheart what's wrong?"  
"Did Jacob fallow you back upstairs?"  
"I'm not sure"  
She reached out a shaking hand to touch my cheek.  
_I'm scared Kim._  
"Why?"  
_Because I'm scared that the reason I have been getting sick is the same that you are. Today isn't the first day this has happened. It's just the first time Jake has noticed. It has been happening for the last two weeks. And every time I go hunting I get sick._  
I could tell she was nervous because she had been using her gift the whole time.  
"Why does it scare you if that's the reason sweetheart?"  
_I'm afraid to tell Jake. I'm worried that he'll be angry. I heard what happened when my mom found out that she was.  
_"He won't be angry as long as you are happy he will be too."  
_But what if he isn't. And we don't even know what it will be. What if it does to me what I did to my mom? I don't think vampire venom can save me in the way it did her. And even if it could Jake wouldn't want me as a full vampire. I think it would break the imprint somehow. A vampire and a shape shifter aren't meant to be together._  
I didn't know what to say to her and before I could think of anything she was crying again. All I could do was pull her into a hug and hold her tight. Part of me wanted to just walk out of the room and tell Jake what was going on but the rest of me knew that Ness didn't want that. After a few minutes she wiped her cheeks with her hands and looked up at me. She continued to use her gift.  
_Kim will you help me? I'm not sure I want my grandpa to know yet and I know I don't want Jake to know. I have a feeling I need someone to watch over me though. I know that you have your own to worry about but could you help me until I can find the courage and the right time to tell Jake?  
_"Only because you are my sister and I can see how hard this is for you. I will make up a reason to tell Jake why you have been sick today but I won't lie a second time you need to tell him. I don't know anything about supernatural babies so you are going to have to tell Carlisle too."  
"Alright thank you so much Kim. I love you my sister."  
"Yeah I love you too. I work at the clinic in La Push tomorrow I want you to come in to see if we can do an ultra sound to see how far you are. Now wash your face so he won't know you were crying."  
With that I left the bathroom to face Jake.

**Jake's POV**  
"What did you find out?" I rushed to ask Kim as soon as she came into the living room.  
"Relax Jake she just ate some food that her body wanted to reject. It was probably all of the sweets she ate yesterday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jake don't worry."

I sat waiting for Ness to come back to the living room. When she came back she crawled into my lap and cuddled into me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of, will you take me hunting?"

"Yes"

I got up and took her out hunting. Everything was going good but after the second deer she caught she got sick again. Before I could even close the short distance between us she started to cry. I quickly scooped her up into my arms and held her close.

"Shhh….babe"

"I…I…I have something to tell you."

"Renesmee you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"I'm afraid of how you might react."

"Why?"

"Because I might be pregnant and we don't know what it will be. And I don't even know if you want that type of a family. I should have been more careful we aren't even married yet."

Everything she told me came out in a rushed breath. I didn't even hear everything she said. I was solely focused on the fifth word that came out of her mouth.

"Jacob"

"Jacob Black did you hear me?"

"What Ness?"

"Did you hear what I told you?"

"I…ummm"

* * *

**Let me know how you think Jake will react.**


	21. Forever Alone

**Hey, guys because I know you are good at sharing you opinions with me I have a question for you. It isn't about this story though, it is about an idea for another one that I am thinking of starting. So I got this idea the other day about starting a crossover story. For this story I wanted to include all of my favorite wolves so it was thinking it could be a crossover that included Twilight, Nightshade, and Teen Wolf. Do you think this would make a good story?**

**Brittany 21- I have to say that you are good at guessing. You got really close but that isn't exactly what is going to happen.**

* * *

**Forever Alone**

Jake just stood there staring at me after I told him  
"Jacob"  
I reached up to place my hand on his chest and he turned away and took off running. He phased as he ran so that he was faster than me and I couldn't fallow him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't seem to have the energy to even try to fallow him or to make it home. I knelt down on the ground so I was sitting on my knees. Pulling out my phone I texted Paul.  
_Don't ask questions because I won't know how to answer them. But can you come find me? I went hunting and don't know where I am._  
_Konnor and I are on our way._  
I sat quietly with tears streaming down my cheeks as I waited for Paul. I really don't know how long I sat there on the ground waiting.  
"Nessie"  
"Nessie what are you doing way out here?"  
"Konnor she said not to ask questions."  
"I know but…. Woah it looks like she got sick."  
"Let's get her home and to bed I know Jake had Kim check on her earlier."  
I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck when he picked me up and then buried my face in his chest. A few minutes later he was laying me down in my bed.  
"Need my wolfie."  
"Where is Jake?"  
"He ran away."  
"Ness you aren't making much sense. What do you mean he ran away?"  
"Kim was wrong she said he wouldn't be upset if I told him. But I told him and then he ran away. He ran away because I'm not broken in the way we thought I was."  
"Konnor go get Kim"  
"Paul took my hand in both of his as he sat down on the bed beside me."  
"Renesmee please tell me what you told Jake before, please."  
"I told him that I might be pregnant. I don't know for sure I told Kim and she is going to do an ultra sound tomorrow."  
He was about to say something when Kim, Jared, and Rachel came into my room. I pulled the blankets from the bed over my head. I didn't want everyone to know that I had made Jake leave. It hurt too much to know that I had made he want to leave. I especially didn't want my mom to know but I knew I was worrying everyone and it would just be a matter of minutes before my parents were here and my dad had read my mind. I promised mom that we would use protection to keep things like this from happening. I never talked to Jake about it like I was supposed to. We don't do things like that very often in fact we only have four times and none of them were planned. It just sorta happened.  
"Renesmee"  
"Go away Kim."  
Jared let out a growl as I told Kim to go away.  
"She lied to me. You said he wouldn't be angry with me but he is. He ran off when I told him."  
"Ness please listen I thought he would be happy. He loves you so much I didn't think he could even be the least bit angry. Please don't hate me."  
I let her pull the blankets off me and give me a hug.  
"Would someone mind telling me and Jared what is going on?"  
Neither Paul or Kim nor I had to answer Rachel's question.  
"I would like to know the answer to that question as well."  
I looked over at the door way to the room and both of my parents were standing there. It was my mom that said she wanted to know what had happened. I focused my eyes on my dad; he of course already knew everything. I didn't want to have to tell the story and he knew that too. He probably already knew before today.  
"Renesmee has been getting sick after eating or hunting for the last two weeks or so. After Kim's announcement yesterday during dinner she realized why."  
My mom opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her.  
"Jake noticed today that she was getting sick. So he had Kim check on her because she refused to go to Carlisle. Ness told Kim everything including how scared she was about telling Jake. And being scared about not knowing what it would be. She had Jake take her hunting, but she got sick."  
Before he could continue I started to tell the story.  
"I could tell how worried Jake was about me because that was the seventh time I got sick today. I didn't want him to worry so I decided to tell him. I'm not sure of course if I am pregnant or not. And I told him that. He just stood there not saying anything. I placed my hand on his chest trying to get his attention and he turned and phased running away as fast as he could."  
Both of my parents hissed. It had been an hour now since I had texted Paul to come find me in the forest. I could tell from the pain running through my chest that Jacob was nowhere near the res.  
Renesmee I think we should take you to Carlisle to have him look you over.  
"Alright mommy"  
I went to get up out of bed but she was next to me in a flash and had me in her arms.  
"Mmm your coolness feels good."  
She headed to the main house and I cuddled into her. Dad didn't fallow us but he must have called. How he had had time to talk to grandpa before we got there I have no idea. But when we went into the library it was mostly set up like it was when I was born there. Maybe dad had said something to him before he left. I mean I did think about that this was probably going on yesterday during dinner after Kim made her announcement.  
"Hey Ness"  
"Hey grandpa"  
He is the first one that ever called me Ness. That is what he called me when I was younger instead of calling me Nessie like Jake. To this day my mom still likes Ness more than Nessie. Mom gently laid me on the small hospital bed thing in the middle of the room.  
"Alright sweetheart this might be a little cold and I don't know if it will work but we are going to give it a try."  
I just nodded in response. Not much can feel cold when your family is vampires and your body is numb without your imprint. I waited while he messed with the machine in front of us.  
"Ness do you see that?"  
He said pointing to a small shape on the screen on the machine. I nodded yes in response.  
"That is your baby."  
So my thoughts were right. Then he flipped a switch.  
"And there is the heart beat. I'm a little surprised that I didn't hear it without the machine. It means that you are what they would call six weeks, which means your baby is four weeks old."  
I could hear my own heart beat faster with excitement as the machine played the heart beat. This was something that I wanted; I wanted to give Jake a family of our own. That was the first time I had thought of Jake since grandpa had turned on the machine. I looked around expecting to see him there next to me but he wasn't.  
"Turn it off. I don't want to hear anymore or talk about it anymore."  
I pushed grandpa's hands away and the part of the machine he was holding against me. I quietly got up and left the room. This may have been what I wanted to give Jake but it was also what made him leave. I didn't want to hear anymore about it. As I went down he stairs I practically ran into Rosalie. Of course she would be listening to what was going on. I could tell by the smile her face that she was more than thrilled about there being another baby in our family. Two minutes ago when I had first heard the heart beat I would have agreed with her but not now.  
I made my way outside to the bench swing out in the garden. Brushing the snow off of the seat I sat down. It wouldn't matter if my jeans get wet they are still damp from when I was waiting for Paul and Konnor. I pushed myself back and forth with my foot thinking. Is there anything I can do to make Jake come back? I sat thinking for a long time with pain rolling through me. It was starting to get dark and hour ago when Jasper came out and sat with me. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped me in a warm blanket. I could feel that he was using his gift on me but it didn't work completely.  
"Can I ask you something important, Jasper?"  
"Sure princess."  
"Do you think Jake would come back if I agreed to give the baby away?"  
"I honestly don't know Ness. Besides who would you give it to we don't know what it will be."  
"Well there is Rose and Emmett or you and Alice. As well as grandma and grandpa and possible mom and dad. But if that wasn't far enough away there are our cousins."  
"You wouldn't consider the pack?"  
"I would but a vampire might be hard for them to take care of and we won't know until it's born."  
"If giving it up is what you have to do there are other ways too."  
"I could never do it any other way. Besides that would be like the pot calling the kettle black."  
"What?"  
"It's a term that Grandpa Charlie uses. It means when someone complains about something that another does that they do too. Like I couldn't do away with it because we don't know what it would be like, because you all kept me even though you didn't know what I was."  
"How did you get so smart?"  
"Well I had teachers that have gone to school for more years than most schools have been open."  
We both laughed at that. As we sat there laughing Alice bounced up to us and stood in front of the swing.

"Hey Alice"

"I'm here to steal you from my husband."

"Why are you stealing my niece?"

"To take her shopping"

"Alice it's too late by the time you get there all of the stores will be closed dear."

"We can go shopping online."

"Not that I don't love shopping with you but why do we need to go shopping?"

"We have to start buying things for your nursery and different clothes for you to wear. I even have Jared bringing Kim over so we can get things for her too."

My smile immediately fell. I knew that could feel my sudden mood change. He softly whispered in my ear.

"It might make you feel better."

I let out a soft small sigh as I got up.

"Yeah Alice shopping sounds great."

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe that damn wolf just took off and left her. He knows how she feels about wanting a family. She looks so broken for someone that I know deep down inside is excited. I watched as my wife took our daughter to the main house.

"Konnor"

"Yes, Edward"

"Can you take me to where you and Paul found Ness out in the forest?"

"Sure"

I could have found the place on my own but I figured it would me faster this way. I figured the faster I tracked down Jacob the less time I would have to think of ways to kill him. I know if I found what I thought was the best way I would have a hard time not going through with it.

"Thank you Konnor"

"No problem. So I'm guessing that you are going after Jake. Do you need any help?"

"I can handle it on my own. Don't worry."

"Alright well if you need us Dax and I are on patrol and so are Kyle and Roxi."

"Alright"

I took off in the direction that Jake had run away from Nessie in. Shortly after I got a text from Bella saying at Ness is for sure pregnant and how far. She also told me Ness's reaction to the news. The longer I followed his trail the angrier I became. Weather he wanted this or not he could at least support her. I had no doubt in my mind that this would be hard on her. It's hard on any woman to have a baby. She doesn't need the extra pain from him not being around because he can't handle his mistakes. Not that I think my daughter having a baby was a mistake but if he didn't want it to happen he should have done something to prevent it.

I was half way to Alaska when his scent got stronger telling me I was getting close to him. It's a good thing Renesmee didn't try to fallow him.

"Jacob" I yelled as soon as he came into my sight.

* * *

**I love reading your thoughts and ideas. Let me know your thoughts. And your vote for what you want the baby to be and what should happen with it. **


	22. I Didn't Mean It

**I Didn't Mean It**

**Edward's POV**  
"Jacob, why did you run half way to Alaska?"  
"What? Oh I just I just went for a run and ended up here."  
"That's not what Renesmee thinks and I'm starting to agree with her."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Renesmee thinks you ran away because she is pregnant."  
"She really is?"  
"Yes, Bella got her to go to Carlisle for an ultra sound. Though it did upset her quite a bit because she thinks you ran away because you don't want it."  
"No I do. I'm happy and excited."  
"Well then I guess you better get home and tell her that before she does something stupid."  
"Alright"  
"Oh and good luck getting past the pack."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Paul, Jared, Konnor, and some other the others know you leaving."

**Ness's POV**  
"Ness what style of crib do you want? Kim chose the light colored wood one."  
"Alice, I don't want one."  
"Do you want to use yours from when you where little?"  
"I...I I don't know. I think I'm going to go to bed."  
I could handle picking out maternity clothes for me to wear but that was where I had to stop. There is no way I could choose anything else. I defiantly couldn't if I wasn't going to keep it. Esme met me in the hall outside of Alice's room with a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.  
"You can use mine and Carlisle's room tonight dear. Would you like me oh have some the wolves will stay with you?"  
"Thank you grandma and sure if there are some of them that would like to."  
As I turned to head to Esme's room I heard someone call my name from down stairs. I walked to the railing to see who it was. Jake was standing at the bottom of the stairs. I looked at him and then continued on my way. He fallowed me though.  
"Renesmee"  
"Don't worry Jake. It is all taken care of and will be over as soon as possible."  
"What do you mean Nessie?"  
"You don't have to be around until it's over. I know you don't want it. Everything is taken care of."  
I continued to Esme's room. But he can up behind me and grabbed my wrist stoping me. Then he roughly turned me to face him with his arm around my waist.  
"Jacob let got or you'll hurt me."  
He didn't let go but held me more gently.  
"Renesmee, I'm happy and excited that we are going to have a baby."  
"Well, you sure as hell don't show it."  
"I'm trying to show you that I am."  
"Really that's why you took off running away from me?"  
"You seem scared and I didn't want... I didn't know how you wanted me to react."  
"What?"  
"I don't know how to explain it. Ask Leah she can."  
I pushed myself way from him and went and changed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with Leah when I came out of the bathroom.  
"Ness, Jake is really excited about the two of you having a baby. He thinks about it all the time when he is on patrol, ever since Emily and Sam had Levi."  
"I don't want to call you a liar Leah but why would he run off when I told him if that is what he really wants. Besides it doesn't matter I already decided what I am going to do with It."  
"Ness you just found out that you're pregnant how can you have already have decided what to do?"  
"I just have okay. I'm going to give it up. I won't let it change my life."  
"It's not a job or an animal you can't just get rid of It."  
"I'm not I plan to give it to someone. Now if you two don't mind I am going to bed."

When I woke up in the morning I was lying on my side and Jake was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I was still mad at him but I didn't move because it is cold and he was keeping me warm. I felt him move a little behind me signaling that he is wake. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck and ear as he softly whispered to me.  
"I love you so much baby. Can you please show me your appointment with Carlisle yesterday?"  
He had taken my hand and raised it to his cheek as he spoke. I let out a soft sigh and showed him. He continued to whisper to me.  
"I'm so, so sorry I should have been there with you holding your hand. Any tears that you cried should have been tears of joy. I should have showered you in kisses. I'm sorry."  
He very gently rolled me over so I was facing him, pulling me as close as possible to him. Then he places feather light kisses along my jaw to my lips. He continues to place soft kisses on my lips after each word.  
"Please. Please. Forgive. Me. And. Know. That. This. Is. What. I. Truly. Truly. Want."  
He had the advantage this time, knowing that I always turn into a big melted puddle when he acts sweet to me like this.  
"Jacob are telling me the complete truth."  
"Every word my Nessie. Now I have a question for you."  
"What's that?"  
"You had told me that you wanted to be married before we have kids. Is that still true?"  
"Yes but we don't know how long we have. And we have never set a date. How are we going to have time t plan a wedding and plan for a baby at the same time as well as live our normal lives?"  
"We can always have Alice plan the wedding."  
'I know but I kind of wanted to do it ourselves. However if you want to get married before the baby is born we can have Alice plan it. I just don't know when."  
"I know and I'm not trying to take the planning of our wedding away from you I just want to make things easier for you."  
I cuddled closer to him still feeling a little cold.  
"Why don't we have Carlisle take another look and see what he can tell us for time."  
"Well yesterday I had told Kim that I would go into the clinic today so she could take a look. We could see what she can tell us because I know grandpa has to work at the hospital today."  
"That's very true and it would be kinda like the first time with Kim."  
"Alright"  
"Would you like a shower before we go?"  
"Yes please."  
"Alright you go ahead and take a shower while I run home and find you some different clothes and get the car."  
"Okay"  
He gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

When I opened the door to the shower Jake was standing there to wrap me in a large fluffy white towel. He had brought me skinny jeans and a sweater as well as my flat boots. Once we were in the car I called the clinic.

_Thank you for calling the La Push Medical Clinic, how may I help you?_

Hello, may I please speak with Kim Cameron?

_Who can I tell her is calling?_

Carlie Black

I covered the mic on the phone.

"What Jake?"

"Carlie Black?"

"I always use that name when I call Kim or Rachel at work."

"Oh"

_Hello_

Hey Kim, do you still have time to see me if I come in?

_Sure, if you still want to come but I thought_

Yeah but Jake can come with me today.

_Alright, I have some time in an hour._

Alright we will see you then.

"Kim said she can take us in an hour. What would you like to do until then?"

"We could go see Sam and Emily?"

"Alright"

When we got to Sam and Emily's house Sam and Levi were outside playing. When I got close to them Levi waddled over to me. He is just learning to walk, once he got to me he almost fell but I bent down and scooped him up.

"Hey Jake, Hey Ness"

"Hey Sam"

"Ness would you mind taking Levi in, I want to talk to Jake a minute."

"No problem, I have something to tell Emily."

As I went inside called out mommy we're home. This sent Emily into a fit of giggles as I took Levi's coat off as we went into the kitchen.

"What brings you by so early this morning?"

"Jake and I have an hour to waste so Jake wanted to come visit."

"An hour until what?"

"We are headed over to the clinic because I have an appointment with Kim."

"An appointment for what?"

For the first time I felt excited about telling someone.

"We are going to have a baby." I squealed excitedly.

She ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so excited for the two of you but why are you going to see Kim."

"Thank you. Well Carlisle did an ultra sound yesterday but Jake didn't get to be there so Kim is going to do one for us."

"So it's not part vampire then?"

"We don't know yet and I don't know if we will until it's born."

"It's still so exciting."

"I know"

* * *

**Vote for what you want the baby to be. Boy? Girl? Vampire? Wolf? Human?**

**And when do you think it will be born?**


	23. House Arrest

**House Arrest **

So it's been a month since Jake and I found out that we were having a baby. It turns out that even though we can see it with an ultra sound it isn't exactly normal. The baby is growing twice as fast as a human. Grandpa says that it will be born in late April or early May. He comes and checks on me and the baby every day when he gets home from work. The baby it mostly likely old enough to tell if it is a boy or girl but I want it to be a surprise if grandpa knows what it is he is keeping it a secret.  
Due to the fact that the baby is growing so fast I gave in and Alice is planning mine and Jacob's wedding. Being Alice she convinced everyone to let her plan the wedding for Valentine's Day because she thought we needed something romantic since we weren't going on a honeymoon and because everything was happening so fast.

Paul wants to honor my wish of him and Rachel getting married before me, since I paid for most of Rachel's ring with the money I gave him. So Rachel and Paul get married just before me and Jacob. It made Alice even more excited to be planning a double wedding. To make it up to Rachel, Paul is using the rest of them money to take her on a fabulous honeymoon that I helped plan. Well that's where about 20 thousand or so is being used. He is using the rest to buy land and build a house for the two of them complete with new cars. Rachel has no idea that she is getting a house. The two of them current live at my house and Billy's depending on the day. The house will be finished and ready for them when they come back from their honeymoon.

Since we are sharing a wedding I gave Rachel the job of making sure Alice doesn't got too crazy but I don't think that is happening. The ceremony will be held at the church in La Push were Rachel wants to be married and will be in red and white decorations. The reception will then be at my house and will be decorated in aqua and plum. The only hint of the change in decorations between the two locations will be my bouquet which will have blue orchids.  
Rosalie is helping Alice too; though I don't think she is very happy about the task she was given. Emmett is but Rose isn't. Because the wedding is happening so soon they were given the job of hand delivering invitations to all of our friends that live all over the world. If Rosalie had it her way she would probably be here taking care of me. Do to the fact that I am naturally small I look a lot more pregnant than I really am even with a baby that grows twice as fast. Jake won't let me move more than ten feet without someone being there. For the first two weeks it was sweet but now not so much. I'm not aloud to do anything or leave the house. What's even worse is that Embry is being just as protective over me as Jake.  
As it turns out things weren't going so well for Becca and her husband, which is why she didn't bring him with her to Christmas. I found out later that they were getting a divorce. I offered her a place to live if she wanted to move back to La Push. She was glad of the offer and in the next couple days when the divorce is final she is moving in with us. Things with her and Cory seem to be going good though. He is rather excited about the fact that Becca is moving in with us.  
"Hey Kenna"  
"Hey Ness"  
"So how are things with you and Seth?"  
"Good, have you seen him recently?"  
"He is on patrol right now but should be done soon."  
"Alright, do you need anything."  
"No, I'm good."  
After Kenna left the room I got up and headed to the kitchen. I was almost to the door.  
"Mom"  
I turned around to face Ren. The wolves that have been with us since last May call me and Jake, mom and dad. Sam and Emily's younger wolves do the same to them.  
"Yes Ren?"  
"Do you need help with anything?"  
"No dear I'm fine."  
"But dad said you need to rest."  
"But I'm board."  
"At least let me help you."  
"Can you handle being around food without eating it?"  
I teased.  
"I think can handle it. What are we going to make?"  
"Cupcakes"  
"Ooo what kind?"  
"I was thinking red velvet, vanilla caramel, and chocolate mint."  
"Awesome can we also make homemade hot chocolate?"  
"Sure"  
"Alright you sit at the island and I will get everything for you."  
I took a seat as Ren pulled all of the ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge. I made the batter for the red velvet ones while instructing him on making the chocolate mint ones. Once the first groups of both of them were in the oven we made the vanilla caramel batter together and started the hot chocolate. Jake came in when we started making the frostings.  
"Ness you should be resting?"  
"But I was board and Ren is doing most of the work. We are only making cupcakes, it's not like it's a lot of work."  
"Have you taken a nap today?"  
"No I was waiting for my cuddly wolf."  
"Alright then let's go."  
"No I have to finish cupcakes first."  
"Ness"  
"Jake"  
"Ness"  
"Jake"  
"Please Babe"  
"No I want to finish."  
"Fine"  
After all of the cupcakes were baked and cooled we frosted them. Jake had Ren put two of each kind on a tray with two cups of hot chocolate while he picked me up and took me to bed. Then he went back for the tray. I huffed but waited patiently for Jake to return. We ate our cupcakes and had our hot chocolate we laid down to cuddle. He softly hummed in my ear until I fell asleep. I woke up a little while later and Jacob was asleep next to me sucking on my neck. I just relaxed in went back to sleep. However before I could fully fall back asleep Asher came in the open door crying. She gently crawled up in the bed in the space in front of me and lay down. I wrapped my arms around her and used my power to ask if she wanted to talk. When she shook her head no I held her close and hummed to her the song that Jake put me to sleep with.


	24. The Escape

**The Escape**

Jake, Asher and I slept the rest of the afternoon until the next morning. Jake woke me up a few hours ago telling me that he was going to meet Becca at the airport in Seattle but I fell back asleep. I fully woke up when Asher woke up.  
"Hey sweetheart, why were you crying last night?"  
"It's embarrassing."  
"You can tell me anything."  
"Well, you know Kyle from Sam's pack."  
"Yes"  
"I really like him so I asked him to go see a movie with me and he told me no. He said it was because I'm not as pretty as Roxi."  
"Asher just because Kyle is being a stupid doesn't mean you're not beautiful. How about we do something to cheer you up?"  
"Just the two of us?"  
"If that's what you want."  
"Can we go shopping?"  
"Well"  
"Please"  
"You know Jacob doesn't want me to leave the house. But you know maybe if we get Leah's help we can sneak out. Jacob went to Seattle and left Collin and Brady in charge of watching me today."  
"Okay so what's the plan."  
"I know you wanted it to just be the two of us but I think with Leah's help we can convince the guys to take us to Port Angles."  
"Alright, shopping with Leah could be fun. Can we make the guys carry our bags?"  
"Of course we can. Will you run and get Leah?"  
She got up and ran out of the room without saying anything more. The two of them came into the room a few minutes later.  
"Hey what's up Ness?"  
"Well Asher and I kind of have a plan and were wondering if maybe you could help us with it."  
"And what would that be?"  
"The two of us want to go shopping and were wondering if you would come with us.  
How is that a plan that you really need my help with?"  
"I need you to help convince Collin and Brady to let us go. You see, Jake won't let me really do anything lately but he went to Seattle for the day. He left Collin and Brady in charge of watching me. I need you to get them to agree to take us to Port Angles. We really wouldn't be breaking the rules if they went with us."  
"So you want me to help break Jacob's rules."  
"Yes but it's not technically breaking the rules if Collin and Brady come with us. Plus I'll make sure that if Jacob does get mad that I take the full blame. Please I can't stand to be stuck in the house any longer."  
"Okay I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you LeeLee"  
While Leah left to talk to the guys Asher and I showered and got ready to leave. I put on a pair of black leggings and a gray sweater-dress with flat boots. Asher had on long sleeve blue top and back skinny jeans.  
"Alright so I talked to the guys and they said we can go for awhile as long as they can drive."  
"Fine but we have to take the new SUV. Otherwise there won't be room. Do you still need time to get ready Leah?"  
"No I'm good we can go".  
We all got in the Cadillac Escalade and left to go shopping. The guys sat in front with Brady driving while we girls sat in back. The Cadillac was an early wedding present from my parents. They thought it might be nicer for me to have with a baby. Also with the amount of groceries we have to buy with the pack. Most weeks I spend at least four hours grocery shopping plus Emily does a bunch too. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love my family too much.  
We shopped for some clothes and then we had lunch. After lunch which took longer than it should have, I guess that's what I get for going taking four bottomless pits with me; Asher and Leah decided we should shop of baby things.  
I have been making Brady hold my hand and my purse when I look at things. The sad thing is he looks kind of cute with it. The first time Leah, Asher, and Collin all laughed for like ten minutes. I guess who wouldn't laugh to see a six foot something muscular guy hold a pink Prada bag. In the last shop before lunch when I came out of the dressing room I caught Collin texting someone. I have a feeling that it was Jacob because as soon as he seen me he hid his phone, so for the last two shops I have been watching him. If I see him check his phone again we are going to see if everyone thinks its just as funny to see him holding my pink bag. We are currently in a store looking at baby things.  
"Collin"  
"What Ness?"  
I held out my hand to him.  
"Phone"  
"Why?"

"You keep texting people when you have no one to text because your girlfriend is right here."  
"Sam was asking how everything was this morning when I did patrol."  
I could tell that he was lying. If Sam wanted to know how patrol went he would have phased and checked with the current patrol group. I reached over and took his phone dropping it in my purse.  
"If Jake wants to know how I am feeling and if I am resting then he can call me."  
I could tell by the look on his face that I was right to mention Jake. He reached for the phone.  
"If you want it back the purse comes with it."  
"I won't even touch Leah's."  
"Then we won't have a problem."  
I didn't like anything from this store so we walked down the street to the next. I was looking at some strollers when I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind. I just assumed it was Brady because he had been doing all day when guys looked at me. I'm sure he felt it was his job to protect me from their eyes. It wasn't until I heard a low raspy whisper in my ear that had any doubts it was him.  
"I think you should choose the black one that the car seat sits in. Actually I don't think you should choose any of them because you are supposed to be at home taking your afternoon nap."  
The arms around my waist tightened as he spoke and then loosened as the hands slowly turned me around to put me face to face with my fiancé. Well more like face to chest because he is so tall. I smiled innocently as I looked up at him. I don't think it helped though he looked pissed. His eyes were hard and his lips pressed so tight together they lost their color.  
"Jacob don't be angry please just listen. No watch instead."  
I lowered my voice so only the six of us could hear as I said the last sentence. I slowly raised my hand to his cheek waiting for him to protest. When he didn't I showed him everything from when I woke up this morning. When I finished he turned to glare at Asher. She sunk back into Brady who was standing next to her and who moved to protect her.  
"Jacob please don't, at least not here."  
He looked back down at me. Not looking up he began to talk to the others.  
"Leah, get the black one for Renesmee and meet us outside."  
He led me by the small of my back out of the shop not saying anything more. I handed Collin back his phone, of course he would tell on me. When Leah came out he gave her the keys to the Audi and took the keys to the Cadillac. He told the others to take the Audi home and put me in the passenger's seat in the Cadillac. He didn't say anything to me as he got in the driver's side and headed home.  
"Where's Rebecca?"  
"At home, she caught any earlier flight so she was at the airport when I got there. I didn't call you to tell you because I wanted to bring you home an elegant lunch to surprise you. However when I got home you weren't there. At first I thought maybe you decided you needed to hunt so I checked with the guys on patrol. After they told me that they hadn't even seen you today I noticed the SUV was gone so I went to the main house looking for you. When you weren't there I called Brady but he didn't answer so I texted Collin who told me where you were."  
"I'm sorry I should have asked but I didn't think you would let me go. I wanted to make Asher feel better so I told her we could do something. I was so excited about the thought of leaving the house. I haven't gone anywhere since we went to the clinic. Even though is cool out the fresh air and walking around felt so good."  
"That's part of my point Ness, you didn't have a coat and it is January. You could get sick; I don't want anything to harm you or the baby right now. Not ever."  
The guys were still with me and I had two extra wolves. Besides, Brady was keeping me warm. It's alright for me to move around most women continue their lives as usual and this isn't like when my mom was pregnant."  
"You're right it's not; we don't know how it will affect you. You aren't most women if something unusual happens you can't just go see the closet doctor Ness. You aren't human and the baby most likely isn't either. I just don't want to take any risks with you." "I know and I'm sorry. You have a right to be angry with me just please don't be angry at Asher."  
I looked over at the speed he was driving think it was taking a long time. He was actually driving the speed limit and we have only been in the car for twenty minutes which means we still have an hour left. I softly sighed leaning back in my seat relaxing and closing my eyes. Jake reached over and took my hand. He rubbed soft slow circles on the back of my hand with his thumb and softly hummed to me. I had learned from Rachel that the song he always chooses is the one their mom used to hum to them.

* * *

**Please review and tell my your thoughts. **


	25. Saying I Do

**Saying  
I Do**

"Renesmee why are you crying its your wedding day?"

"I...I keep. Getting. Sick. And. I. Can't. Find. My. Maid of Honor. And. And I want Jake  
to hold me and Alice says I can't see him until I walk down the aisle."

Sweetheart Leah is in helping Rachel with somethings. And normally I would  
agree with my sister but come here and I will take you to Jacob.

I walked over to Rosalie and she picked me up. I cuddled into her as she headed  
out of my house and to the main house where the guys were.

"Rose where are you taking Ness?"

"To our house."

"No, Jake can't see her."

"Too bad she is sick and needs him."

They started to argue about weather I could go see Jake or not.

"Mommy"

"She went to take some things to the church, sweetheart. What do you need  
angel?"

"Daddy, aunt Rosalie and aunt Alice are fighting over me.

Why?"

"She keeps getting sick and wants Jake to hold her but the crazy pixie  
won't let her see him."

"Alice you know Carlisle told you not to stress Renesmee because it can  
hurt the baby."

"But it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before she walks down  
the isle."

"Alice that isn't happening for another six hours and she isn't even in  
her dress. Would you rather deal with bad luck or a pack of angry wolves  
because you upset Ness?"

I could tell Alice was thinking really hard about my dad's question.

"Are you really think about that? You are considering taking on 30  
wolves."

"Fine but I want her back here in three hours to get ready."

Dad smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before Rose took me to see  
Jake. She ran because it was faster but I ended up getting sick when she  
stopped.

"I'm sorry Ness I didn't think about how it might make you sick."

"It's alright just take me to the wolf."

When we went inside the guys were all sitting around the living room playing  
video games. How so many of them got out of helping Alice I don't know.

Jakey I whined, before I could even say the a he was taking me from Rose's  
arms. I cuddled into his chest as close as possible. He didn't have a shirt on  
like usually so I buried my nose in the very center of his chest.

"What's wrong with my angel?"

I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"It isn't happy today."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yeah, but there isn't anything left inside."

He carried me into the kitchen and set me on the counter. He then began to  
search the cupboards and the fridge. Jake ended up sending Jared out to get  
food. Jared came back 20 minutes later with tons of food. Apparently the guys  
hadn't eaten today. I spent the rest of my time with them being passed back and  
forth between Jake and Paul as they played video game. Jasper came and got the others to help Alice  
after we ate.

"Renesmee"

I looked up over Paul's shoulder so see my mom.

"Alice wants you back to get ready."

"Alright"

I gently got up giving Paul a hug. Then in went to Jake gave him a kiss before  
going to my mom. Together we went back to my house so I could be Alice's  
Barbie. When we got there the other girls were already in my room waiting for  
us. Alice had already started to do Rachel's  
nails.

The way today is going to work it going to be interesting. Paul will enter the  
church first and then Jake will fallow.

The whole wedding party will alternate down the aisle with Paul and Rachel's  
first. So after Jake will go Sam and Emily followed by Quil and Kim. They are  
the groom's men and bride's maids. Jared and Rebecca are next since they are  
Paul's best man and Rachel's maid of honor. Mine and Jacob's are Embry and  
Leah. Claire and Levi are the flower girl and ring bearer. I wanted Seth to be  
part of the wedding party to so he will carry Levi since he isn't a year old  
yet. Once everyone else has gone it will be Rachel and Billy, then finally My dad and me.

After the most boring two and a half hours of my life we were already for the  
wedding. I'll admit that I even fell asleep while they were doing my hair.  
Alice wasn't really happy about it but Leah made sure to take pictures of it  
and Claire thought it was pretty funny. I told her when she grows up she will  
understand and won't think it is so funny. Rachel and I rode to the church in  
my SUV with Leah driving.

"You do know that my brothers jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees  
you dress."

"That's if it doesn't eat him first."

"Ha ha very funny you two."

"What your dress is wider than Alice is tall?"

"Whatever"

I really didn't want everyone to focus on the fact that I'm pregnant so my  
dress has about 20 layers of tule to make it puff out so you can't see my  
stomach. Rachel's dress on the other hand is simpler and was her mother's  
dress.

"Besides how is he going to react when he sees you in your mother's  
wedding dress."

She didn't have a comment to say back.

"You're right though Leah my dress will probably eat him when we are  
dancing."

We were all laughing when we got out at the church. My dad must have read our  
minds because he was laughing too.

"Both of you look amazing. I can't believe I am gaining another son and  
daughter in the same day."

We both smiled at him as Alice came over an hurried us to line up. My mom came  
running up to us just before she had to take her seat.

"I almost forgot something."

She handed me something wrapped in a square silk scarf. I very gently opened  
it. Inside was an antique silver hair comb that had sapphire's in it.

"When this was given to me on my wedding day I never thought I would ever  
have a daughter to pass it onto like my parents told me to do with it. But now  
here I am giving it to you."

She took it and placed it in my hair.

"It belonged to my grandmother."

"It's absolutely beautiful."

I gave her a tight hug.

"One day you may be able to pass it along as well. "

I felt the tears start to build in my eyes as she went to take her seat. I know  
that he was probably reading my mind but I wanted to show him anyway. I reached  
up and placed my hand on my dad's cheek.

"It hurts her that her mom can't be here doesn't it."

"Some but that doesn't change how happy she is for you and Jacob. Are you  
ready?"

"Almost"

I gave Rachel, Rebecca and Billy a quick hug.

"Now we are."

As I walked down the aisle to Jacob I could see the tears glistening down his  
cheeks. When my dad handed me over to Jacob I gently brushed his tears away.  
The ceremony was long going back and forth between the two. But it was all  
worth it.

* * *

**So, I know this isn't the best chapter but it had to be done. I am trying to make more things happen in their lives. **

**Please review and let me know what you thing. **

**Also Please join some of your favorite wolves in my twilight and teen wolf crossover called Full Moon. **


	26. Time

**Time**  
it's almost May now. Rachel and Paul had wonderful time on their honeymoon. Rachel was more than ecstatic to come home and find that she and Paul have a house of their own. I haven't got to go see it yet. After the wedding grandpa and dad agreed with Jake that it would be best for me if I stayed home until after the baby is born. Since I haven't gotten to see the house Rachel brought me photos of it to look at yesterday.  
I haven't been the only one on house arrest though. It turns out that Kim's baby is due at the end of this month or the beginning for June. So, when Jared or Jacob has patrol we both get locked in a bedroom with the other so we are under watch. Though Jacob really doesn't have to worry about me being alone. Embry comes and checks on me like every five minutes when he isn't on patrol even if I'm with Jake. I am due any day now so Jacob hasn't gone on patrol in about a week now. Carlisle said that it is too hard to tell for sure when the baby will come but if it hasn't by the end of the week then he will start doing test. That's one thing I'm not looking forward too.  
I think Jacob is rather excited that it can be any day now for a few reasons. He can't wait to be a dad; I have no doubt in my mind that he will be a great one. After all he helped take care of me when I was little and I remember it completely. I think the second reason he is so glad that it is almost time is the fact that once it is born I will hopefully stop randomly bursting into tears. I think it confuses him because he doesn't know how to make me feel better.  
Kim on the other hand is the opposite and she starts giggling, usually at things that make me cry. Grandpa says it's because we spend so much time together. We are almost always in the same room together except at night. Jared swears up at down that it is because our babies will be opposite genders.  
Jake and I are currently in the nursery. I'm sitting in the rocking chair in the corner while Jake is putting away things from the baby shower last night. I was too tired to afterwards so he put if off until today. Every once and a while he will look over at me questioningly it see if he is putting things in the right places. I just give him a small nod or shake of the head. I could talk but sometimes it's just nice to enjoy the quietness around us. We seem to have our own silent language between us anyway.  
For now we are using the small room next to ours. It used to have cubby style shelves all around the room. Alice had originally designed it to be Jacob's closet, though we have never used it for that purpose. We decided to remodel it into the nursery because it was its own room yet has a door that goes into our room. We added a second door that goes to the hall and windows. We decided to paint the room a light grey color and then use mint green for the accents in the room. We left the cubby shelving on one side to the room to serve as an open closet. We did add some draws to it though. The crib is along the wall closet to our room, opposite of the wall of shelving. A lot of thought went into the crib. After several days of debate we decided to use my iron crib from when I was a baby. It may be a little girlie if it's a boy but we don't know if it will be as strong as I was. There is a changing table next to the door that leads to the hall. And the rocking chair I am sitting in is between the crib and window.  
"Jacob"  
"Yes Babe"  
"I don't feel very well today."  
"Sick again?"  
"No it's more like a pain today."  
"Do you want to go see Carlisle?"  
"Ow, yes"  
"Alight"  
He scooped me up bridle style and carried me to the car. I'm glad that it is Sunday which means that grandpa is at home and not the hospital. The moment Jacob got me out of the car at the main house my water broke. Dad was outside in an instant with mom. I reached for them desperately I had been feeling hot since the middle of the night. Though I wanted Jacob to hold me I was so glad when I was placed in my mom's cool arms. I cuddled into her hiding my face in her neck. When we got inside I could hear Jasper on the phone with Grandpa. Apparently him, grandma, Rose and Emmett are out hunting. Grandpa picks such good time to hunt I thought to myself, which earned a laugh from daddy.  
"What's so funny Edward?"  
"Renesmee thinking about how Carlisle was out hunting when you had her and how he is out hunting now."  
"I guess that is kind of funny."  
"Will Grandpa be home in time?"  
"I'm not sure Sweetheart; it depends on how fast you progress."  
Mom, Dad, Jake, Alice, and even Jasper took me up stairs to the room I was born in. Jasper stayed close to me because I was scared and he wasn't worried because there wasn't blood yet. Grandpa arrived when I was about half way ready to push. It took even longer than it did for Emily when Levi was born. Paul and Rachel came to visit while we waited. Rebecca came about an hour after they did and brought Billy with her. It made me feel proud to know Jake was going to be the first of his kids to have children. We haven't even told Grandpa Charlie that I am having a baby. When I was finally ready Grandpa made everyone but Jacob go down stairs to wait. However I didn't make it more than five minutes before I was screaming for Mommy to come back.  
It was all worth it in the end. It had been twelve hours of pain since Jacob and I arrived at the main house this morning. Now I'm sitting in Dad's old room in the bed with my back against the headboard holding my precious baby wrapped in a little pink blanket. I'm still sore but Grandpa says that I should heal in just a few hours.  
Looking down at my baby girl she looks so much like Jake, though she has lighter skin than most Quileutes. It surprises me that with her fast growth rate that she is so much smaller than Levi when I first got to hold him. She is healthy though and weighs about five pounds. Carlisle said that he wants to measure her growth like he did mine. At least until we have some idea of what she is. Jake and I haven't come up with a name for her yet though. We really didn't talk about it because I didn't want to fall in love with a name and then it is for the wrong gender.  
I cuddled into Jake's side after he sat down next to me. Dad and Mom brought Billy into the room shortly after Jake say down.  
"Hey, Ness how are you doing?"  
"Good but I'm tired."  
"I bet you have had a long hard day. May I?"  
I nodded and Jake passed out daughter over to his dad so I didn't have to reach over him.  
"Do you have a name for her yet?"  
Looking back and forth between Jacob, my parents and his dad, I thought hard about it for a long two minutes. After taking a deep breath I said the first name that came to my lips not even really thinking about it.  
"Sarah Marie Black"  
I watched Billy and Jacob for their responses before turning to my parents. Billy smiled proudly and Jacob kissed my forehead before whispering.  
"That beautiful Sweetheart."  
Both of my parents nodded in agreement.  
"I wanna see her."  
Whined Emmett's voice from the hall. Heard them all come upstairs while I was thinking of a name.  
"Oh alright come in."  
"Yay!"  
Rosalie pushed her giant husband out of the way to be the first one into the room. I was perfectly find with everyone taking turns holding her until it was Paul's turn.  
"So, Sis what are you going to do if someone imprints on her?"  
Jake let out a soft growl at his question. He did have a point in asking. I mean him and Jake are currently the only pack members here. I had just revived a text from Leah telling me that she and Seth were on their way. I had told everyone ahead of time that I didn't want a lot of people around until I went back home. Jake however argued that we need to share the moment with family and that my family would all already be here. So it was decided that Billy, Rachel, Paul, Rebecca, Leah and Seth would get to come right away.  
"Jacob you know that we just have to except whatever happens. It wouldn't be fair to be harsh on someone. I mean after all you imprinted on me the day I was born. And we both know that she will always be our baby and be protected no matter what."  
"I guess you're right."  
It was during this conversation that Seth and Leah came in. After about a half hour of everyone visiting I was too tired to talk to anyone for even a few minutes longer. I had just settled down, all cuddled into Jake with my head on his chest and Sarah on his chest as well with my eyes closed when the door burst open. This caused me to jump into being wide awake again and the noise woke a now crying Sarah. I tried to calm her as Jacob glared at whoever just entered the room. I looked up to see Embry.  
"I'm sorry Jake. I just hadn't heard from you all day and I was worried something happened to Ness."  
He continued babbling apologies as he took the empty space next to me on the other side of the bed.  
"You woke up Renesmee and Sarah, who had just fallen asleep."  
The anger was clear in Jake's voice. I'm not going to lie I'm pretty angry at Embry right now too. At the mention of Sarah's name Embry looked down to the small bundle in my arms. I noticed form the corner of my eye that his eyes are locked on Sarah's. It was my turn to be angry. I let out a loud warning hiss for Embry to back away. This is the first time in my life that I have ever hissed at one of the guys. Both of my parents were back in the room within seconds. I felt Jake place a soft kiss on my neck as I glared at Embry.  
"Babe you just said that we couldn't be angry."  
"FINE" I huffed. "But he better behave. I don't want to hear any noise out of him until after I have gotten some sleep. And he better not wake her up again and make her cry."  
Jake kissed my head in agreement. I glanced back over at Embry who nodded before I cuddled back into Jake to sleep.  
When I woke up a few hours later I was still a little annoyed that Embry woke Sarah and I up. But I hadn't even heard him say a word to Jake while I slept the last few hours. He was cuddled into my back helping Jake keep me warm. As I gently picked Sarah up off Jake's chest she woke up. Embry quietly watched as I fed her. When I was done I placed her in Embry's arms, before cuddling into him.  
"Sorry I got so angry last night. Both of us had just fallen asleep. And yeah I was a little angry about the imprint, but I knew it was coming."  
"How did you it was coming?"  
"From the stories my parents told me about my mom and Jake before I was born. Also because for the last two months you have had to check on me every five minutes when you weren't ordered to do patrol."  
"Sorry"  
"Why?"  
"For annoying you and imprinting."  
"No it was cute at first anyway. Beside I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to imprint on her."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because you are just so sweet and I know that the way you treat her will be even better than how you treat me."  
I leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Go ahead and get some more sleep. I'll watch over her and let you know if I need any help."  
"Thank you Embry"  
I gave him a quick kiss and then cuddled into Jake and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you that have written reviews, please keep them coming. **


	27. Home

**Home**  
So it's been two days since Sarah was born. I have had to learn a lot of things in these last two days. Jacob hasn't left my side for more than five minutes at a time though. And the only reason he does leave is to make a bottle for Sarah or go to the bathroom. Embry has been by my side just as much as Jacob. Embry tends to glue himself to who ever is holding Sarah, I must admit it was funny the first time it he did it to Rose. Though I can't say that he is any more attached to Sarah then Jake was me. If he was I don't think it would be very good for his health.  
We finally get to go home today. It's not that I don't love my family and love being around them. I just miss my room and my bed. My bed here at the main house isn't as big as my Alaskan king bed at home. Emmett says I miss my bed because I'm selfish. But I really don't think so considering half of the time my bed is full of horse sized wolves.  
"Jake"  
"Yes"  
"Would you mind running home and getting some clothes for me?"  
"What is it that you need babe?"  
"Just some jeans and a top."  
"Anything in particular?"  
"No I just don't want to wear the dress Alice gave me."  
Jake came back about fifteen minutes later with some jeans and one of his shirts for me. The shirt was a black tee shirt that said Black on the back in bronze letters. When I put his shirt on it went down to my knees and is too wide. I took it back off and searched the draws in the bathroom for scissors. I turned the shirt inside out and places it on the counter. Then I cut the bottom to shorten it and cut the sides so it would hug my sides more. To put the shirt back together it cut fringe all the way up the sides that I tied. When I put the shirt back on it looked liked the sides where braided almost and it fit perfectly. Then I put on the black heels Alice had brought me to go with the dress I didn't wear. Once I was dressed I put my hair in a French braid and put on light make-up.  
"You look beautiful Babe, but that was one of my favorite shirts."  
"I know and now it's one of my favorites." I smiled sweetly.  
He gave me a quick kiss.  
"Are you ready to go home?"  
"Almost, I just have to get Sarah ready to go."  
"Bells and I got her ready while you were dressing."  
When we got home Jake carried Sarah and her car seat in side. All of both packs where waiting for us. They had set up a party to welcome Sarah. It was cute how excited some of the younger wolves were to see Sarah. The only ones that got to see her while we were at the main house were Paul, Rachel, Cory, Rebecca, and Embry. As soon as Cole seen me he ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.  
"Hey, Cole."  
"I misses you."  
"I can see that."  
"Come here there is someone I want you to meet. "  
He pulled me through the crowd in the entry toward the family room. He stopped just outside the room.  
"There is something you should know first though. I kinda told her that you and Jake adopted me. "  
"Is she your imprint?"  
"Yes, but she doesn't know that or that I am a wolf yet. Are you angry that I told her that your my parents?"  
"No, hun I know how rough home is for you and you stay here a lot."  
I gave him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled and then pulled me into the family room. In the corner sitting on the edge of one of the arm chairs is a pale blonde. He let go of my hand when we were in the middle of the room. I smiled as he went to her and brought her to me.  
"Mom this is Heather."  
"It's nice to meet you Heather."  
"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Black and I love your top."  
"Thank you and you can call me Ness instead of Mrs. Black."  
Jake came into the room with Sarah who is crying.  
"Mommy she misses you and is scared by everyone."  
I gently took Sarah and rocked her until she relaxed.

* * *

**Alright so I know it took me a really long time to update and then the chapter is super short. I have hit some writers block with this Story. If any of you have any ideas for this story please please let me know. **

**P.S. I did not design the way that Ness remakes Jake's shirt I found it on Pinterest. **


End file.
